Harry Potter and the Missing Link
by Albell
Summary: Harry's 6th year is full of surprises. Some he likes, some he doesn't, one he can't live without no matter how he feels
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 - Back to the Burrow  
  
Harry Potter surveyed his room at 4 Privet Drive. His books were strewn about, parchment rolls littered his desk by the dozens and there were at least five bottles of untouched ink waiting to be packed. His Hogwarts trunk was open on his bed and his closet was open. It was time to pack to go to the Burrow. And Harry was more than ready.  
  
The summer had been more or less uneventful, if you discounted Dudley being on a strict exercise regiment that shook the house daily. Once, Harry had been writing a letter to Ron and the house was shaking so much, Ron's reply had been "You feeling okay, Harry? Your writing was shaky." Harry had to laugh to himself as he chose to tell Ron in person so that he could appreciate his friend's hearty laugh. He reckoned he would need it by the time he got to the Burrow. The Dursleys had made his summer unbearable yet again, forcing him to do chores until well after they were in bed and giving him little time to sleep. He was tired and anyone who looked at him could tell that he was being mistreated.  
  
Harry smiled at his trunk with his tired eyes. He would be at the Burrow in a matter of hours. He would be seeing his friends, his family. The people who cared about him and his well being, probably even more than himself. And they meant the world to him as well.  
  
Harry went to his closet and pulled out his Quidditch robes, a bright smile on his face as he remembered winning both the Quidditch Cup and House Cup his previous year. Fred and George had been co-captains and Ron had replaced Oliver Wood as the team's new Keeper. Yes, his fifth year had been a good one, with the exception of Death Eaters and Voldemort of course.  
  
As Harry packed his robes into the trunk, he felt a flutter of excitement. He would be seeing Ginny that afternoon. They had been writing all summer to each other and their friendship had grown even more stable than it had the previous year. Harry couldn't deny that she had an effect on him, he just wasn't sure what that effect was or how she was going to play out in his life. He didn't really want to think on it all that much. Thinking just served to confuse him even more than he already was.  
  
Looking at the clock, Harry hurried his pace, throwing his parchment, books and ink into the trunk. He picked up the loose floorboard and surveyed his stash of birthday treats that his friends had sent him. He put the things he could bring with him, Chocolate Frogs, truffles, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and other miscellaneous candies into his trunk as well. The cakes were the only things left. He had a few pieces of each cake he had been sent left, but he didn't know what to do with them. Taking them out of their hiding spot, Harry surveyed their condition. They were a little worse for the wear and a bit stale. Harry shrugged, and threw them in the wastebasket. He felt extremely bad, but he was somewhat sick of them. They had been his main nourishment for a time, but one could only eat so much cake. Besides, Harry was looking forward to some of Mrs. Weasleys excellent cooking.  
  
Harry threw the rest of his possessions into the trunk and looked around the room one last time. He had packed everything. Checking his watch, a new one that had been a present from Sirius the Christmas past, told him that he only had twenty minutes before the Weasleys came to get him. He assumed that it would be Mr. Weasley and Ron, the twins being absorbed in the grand opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It stood to reason that Mrs. Weasley would be getting the house ready for Harry's arrival.  
  
Harry brought down his wastebasket as discreetly as possible, went outside to the trashcan and threw the cakes out, covering them with a few old newspapers for good measure. He replaced the wastebasket liner and brought it back upstairs. He then closed and locked his trunk and began the trek downstairs with it. It banged and clattered against each stair, too heavy to lift.  
  
"Stop with that RACKET, Potter! You'll bring the HOUSE DOWN!" Uncle Vernon screamed out from his well-worn chair in the living room.  
  
Harry shook his head in utter disgust. He would bring the house down with his trunk? What about Dudley making the walls quiver whenever he exercised?  
  
"Going to the Burrow, going to the Burrow." Harry muttered as he took a deep breath and forced himself not to say what he really wanted to. Harry disregarded his uncle's warnings, clunked the trunk down the last five or so steps, and dragged it over to the fireplace.  
  
"Those people," Uncle Vernon began, spitting the word at Harry, showering him with saliva, "will be here soon?"  
  
Harry wiped his face with his sleeve and took off his glasses, cleaning them off as well. "The Weasleys will be here in a few minutes. If you don't want to talk to them, then you can leave." He muttered forcefully, never liking the way that the Durley's spoke of or to the Weasleys.  
  
"And let them have free run of our house, I think not!"  
  
A purple vein popped out of the top of Uncle Vernon's forehead as he yelled. Harry rolled his eyes, but actually thought that might be for the best. He wasn't sure what Mr. Weasley would do in a Muggle house with no one there to stop his prodding. Harry smiled at the thought. He would have a great time explaining, or trying to explain, Muggle items to Mr. Weasley.  
  
As he was thinking this, Harry took out the fireplace candelabra and placed it on the floor next to the hearth. He looked up into the chimney and inspected the fireplace for anything else that might obstruct the Weasleys from using the Floo Network. Uncle Vernon watched him carefully.  
  
"They are coming through the fireplace again I suppose." He muttered as he flipped his paper up to cover his face.  
  
"Would you rather them just appear in the front yard?" Harry countered. He could see the steam rising from the top of Uncle Vernon's head. Harry smiled smugly and waited for the retort Uncle Vernon never gave. Feeling triumphant, Harry ran back upstairs to grab Hedwig's cage. She was off delivering a letter to Sirius for him and he had told her to meet him at The Burrow. He skipped down the stairs, giddy to be leaving, and placed the cage on one end of the trunk. He sat down on the other end and waited.  
  
For the first time ever in Weasley history, they were on time. A little early even, by Harry's watch, but he wasn't complaining. Harry watched in awe at the fluorescent green flames that burst into the fireplace on their own, announcing the arrival. Harry smiled broadly and stood up, Uncle Vernon clutched at his heart. Mr. Weasley and Ron stepped out of the fireplace one at a time, and each greeted him.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you!" Mr. Weasley said as he clapped Harry on the shoulder, much like he did to his own sons. Harry smiled up at Mr. Weasley. Even though Harry was a tall sixteen-year-old, he was still shorter than all of the Weasley men.  
  
"You too, Mr. Weasley!" He said, and then he addressed his best friend. "Hi Ron!" Ron beamed at Harry. He took great pleasure in the fact that he was always there to help Harry out of the dreaded Dursley household and Harry was grateful to him for it. Their friendship was one that didn't need many explanations, it just was. Harry reached down and grabbed Hedwig's cage, about to throw it into the fireplace. Ron's arm reached out to stop him.  
  
"Wait, someone else is coming." He said with an odd look in his eyes that for once, Harry couldn't decipher. It looked like a cross between elation and irritability. And it confused Harry. He felt the cool prickle of flames against his legs and heard the loud WHOOSH and turned around to see who was arriving.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his jaw went slack when he saw Ginny Weasley step out of the flames. She was a bit taller than he remembered her to be, her hair was longer, more of a rusty color than red, and she was, in a word, breathtaking. Harry stood dumbfounded for a few seconds.  
  
"Well go on. You are leaving aren't you?" He heard Uncle Vernon say. Abruptly, Harry was shaken out of his daze. He turned onto his uncle.  
  
"Good-bye." Was all he said as he handed Ginny the cage with a smile and he and Ron picked up the trunk. Ginny went first, then Ron, standing next to the trunk. Harry stepped into the fireplace and took some floo powder from Mr. Weasleys outstretched hand. Uncle Vernon was trying not to look at them, but Harry could tell he actually was.  
  
"Say goodbye to your nephew." Mr. Weasleys voice held an authoritative remember-what-happened-last-time tone to it. Harry smirked at Uncle Vernon being forced to be nice to him.  
  
"Goodbye." Uncle Vernon said curtly, never once pulling the paper away from his face. Mr. Weasley shrugged, figuring that was as good as he was going to get and followed after Harry back to the Burrow.  
  
***  
  
Harry smiled into the warm sunshine that was cascading onto Diagon Alley. He, Hermione and the Weasleys were shopping for school supplies. Harry couldn't help but sneak glances over at Ginny as she talked with Hermione about one girly thing or another. He had found that it was hard to not look at her. She was always smiling, her personality bubbling out of her. He loved her personality. It was cheerful, full of life, funny, infectious. She was oozing confidence that Harry could only assume had come from facing Voldemort and coming out alive. Ron said she had been acting like this all summer. Harry was beginning to think that it wasn't a passing stage in Ginny's life, but that she had finally grown into who she wanted to be. He had never seen her looking more radiant than when the sunlight was shining behind her, her hair illuminated in a soft glow, her eyes light up by the brilliant smile she was wearing.  
  
Harry shook his head. Since when had he become a poet? He wasn't acting like his normal self around Ginny. He was tripping over his words, stuttering especially when talking with Ginny. Hermione kept looking at him with that you-can't-fool-me look on her face that Harry could have done without. If he had been honest with himself, he would have seen that he was acting exactly like Ginny had in her second year. Merlin help him! Shaking himself out of his daydream, Harry noticed that they were stopped in front of Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Now, we'll meet back here in two hours." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the four kids and she and Mr. Weasley headed off in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron for an afternoon butterbeer.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Hermione asked, looking longingly at the scores of books in the store behind Harry and Ron.  
  
"Ice cream?" Ginny asked, her impish grin lighting her face. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Ron scrunched his face. Hermione laughed.  
  
They sat down for some ice cream and little conversation, spending the majority of their first hour talking with each other.  
  
"So, did you hear that we don't have a Muggle Studies professor anymore, Hermione?" Ginny asked around a mouthful of whipped cream. Hermione looked positively horrified. She had been unable to resist the topic in her fifth year and taken it up again. Much to the dismay of Professor Trelawny, most of her Divination class had also not been able to resist the topic and many asked to transfer to Muggle Studies  
  
"What?" she squeaked.  
  
"Professor Rapunze decided to retire while he still could. I guess you didn't hear whose taking over until we get a permanent professor." Ginny said gloomily.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"What?" Hermione's repeated word was shrilly said this time, causing a few looks from other patrons. Ron and Harry had been quietly listening to this conversation while eating their ice cream, but Ron could no longer be quiet.  
  
"That man knows no more about Muggles than I do about." he looked perplexed. "Give me something I don't know anything about, Harry."  
  
"Divination?" Harry supplied. Ron looked at him and Harry shrugged, going back to his ice cream.  
  
"Anyway, he's only a substitute, right Ginny? It won't be long before they find a proper professor." Hermione said sensibly, though she looked thoroughly shaken by the news. Ginny shrugged. "At least we have each other." Hermione mused into the soup that she had turned her ice cream into by stirring. Ginny had excelled in Muggle Studies and because of the year lapse in the subject for Hermione and many of her classmates, Ginny was in Muggle Studies with the sixth years.  
  
The four finished their ice cream and walked out into the sunshine again. They walked past many of their fellow Hogwarts students, exchanging greetings of hello, and found themselves in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Let's go?" Ron asked and they all entered, looking at the different kinds of brooms as they walked in. The Keeper section of the store near the front caught Ron's attention, while Harry made a beeline for the back section labeled SEEKER SUPPLIES.  
  
He was looking at a bottle of Grip-N-Go powder that kept the Snitch from sliding out of your grip once it had been caught when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked into Ginny's smiling face and cracked a bright smile of his own.  
  
"We really haven't had the chance to catch up with each other since you got here, Harry," she said, her hand still lightly grasping his elbow. His smile faltered as the fluttering in his stomach increased. If she noticed, she said nothing about it. "Would you like to go for a walk around the garden tonight? Just us? Catch up on things."  
  
Harry was able to find his voice long enough to squeak a quick 'yes' and she smiled even more deeply at him. She raised herself onto the balls of her feet, gave him a small peck on the cheek and bounced back down. She squeezed his elbow for effect before she took off to find Hermione. Harry blinked a few times and tried to pull himself out of the clouds in his head.  
  
"You getting that?" He heard Ron ask him. Harry had to grapple with what Ron was talking about, but he looked down and saw the Grip-N-Go in his tightly fisted hand. He shook his head no and placed it back on the counter.  
  
"Let's go, I think we're going to be late." He said, consulting his watch.  
  
"Yeah." Ron was looking excited. "Harry! They have the best grip gloves over there! I can't wait until I own a pair!" Harry filed that piece of information in place reserved for Christmas and Birthdays in his mind and they set out to find Hermione and Ginny.  
  
***  
  
After the dinner dishes had been cleared and the sink had been charmed to wash them, Harry and Ginny started out of the house for their walk. Harry felt himself the most relaxed that he had been since he had come to the Burrow.  
  
"So, how was your summer, really, Harry?" Ginny asked, as they stopped by the edge of the stream and sat down. Harry contemplated this question as he picked at the stands of grass.  
  
"Could have been better, could have been worse." He finally answered. Ginny nodded slightly.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it, or let it go?" Her tone was very gentle and he knew she was talking about last year and how it had affected him this summer. She placed a hand gently on Harry's arm, giving him a feeling of both security and support. Ginny tilted her head slightly when he looked at her; in a way he found oddly endearing. He smiled at her and began to slowly nod yes.  
  
"I've never had to fight so hard in my life." Harry started softly. Ginny leaned her torso closer to hear him, sensing that was the better alternative then asking him to speak up. Harry continued. "I've never been more scared of anything. It was like he knew what I was thinking at any given moment, like he was in my mind." Harry shuddered. Ginny closed her eyes, but Harry noticed a single tear roll down her cheek. She knew too well what it was like to have someone know how your mind worked and how to manipulate you through it. Without even thinking about it, Harry slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. This isn't about me." She said weakly into his shoulder where she had rested her head.  
  
"This is about all of us, Ginny. We all know what it's like to fight Voldemort. You, me, Ron, Hermione. We all know." Harry's words comforted Ginny in a way that he hadn't meant them too, but he felt her relax against him. This encouraged him.  
  
"He lured us all into that cave, and you know what I was thinking the entire time?" Harry asked, reminding Ginny of the cave outside of Hogsmeade in which Sirius had been residing in since his escape from Azkaban. Ginny shook her head and looked up at Harry.  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry answered dully. He felt Ginny's shoulders tighten and he squeezed them with his arm. He knew all too well what she must have been thinking and he hadn't meant to bring her back to that place.  
  
"Me too." She whispered, running her hand up and down Harry's arm.  
  
"I just couldn't not think about it. It was so much of the same scenario. And then it was like he knew what I was thinking. And." Harry paused, squeezing Ginny closer to him again, "the Crucious curse." Ginny carefully wrapped her arm around Harry's waist trying not to disturb his train of thought.  
  
"He hit you with it, and used a body bind on Ron, and then the Imperius on Hermione.I was waiting for the last one to finish me off. Avada Kedavra. It never came though. He was playing with me. Using all three of you against me. Did you know he made Hermione curse me?" Ginny shook her head as she held Harry close to her, feeling him begin to shake. "She had no control over her actions, but knew it wasn't right. She fought it as much as she could. But she knew she was cursing me, and I knew I would have to stop her. That meant hurting her. He did that on purpose Gin. He knew I would never be able to hurt any of you, and he wanted to use that against me. Pettigrew was guarding you and to get to you I would have to do something to him. But what about Sirius?" Harry shuddered.  
  
"It was like Voldemort knew all of my weaknesses and knew how to exploit them. I tried everything I knew of that couldn't hurt Hermione but, the Imperius Curse was too strong. I was able to dodge all of the curses she was forced to send my way because of her resistance to the curse, but it was so hard. And I was still trying to figure out how to get to you. Ginny, you were in so much pain. You just kept screaming." Harry looked down at Ginny. Obviously she knew how much she had been through, but Harry had been rambling, trying to get everything out at once. Ginny was shivering, and thinking of nothing else to do, Harry drew her into his lap and held her to him. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it, it just felt right.  
  
"I had to make a choice between you and Pettigrew. I stunned Pettigrew and stopped the Crucious curse. You were so weak, and so hurt, and so pale. You looked so much like you had in the Chamber. I remember hoping that I had gotten to you in time. For the second time in my life, I was hoping you weren't dead." Harry ran his hands up and down Ginny's back, assuring himself that she really was there with him. Harry paused so long Ginny thought he wasn't going to continue, but after he collected his thoughts, he swallowed and began talking again.  
  
"It was me against Hermione and Voldemort. Hermione was working really hard at stopping the Imperius Curse in her mind and her curses aimed at me were become less and less powerful. It was easier to block them and I could focus more on Voldemort. I tried ridding my head of any thought that he could use against me. I stopped thinking about you, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius and started focusing on Voldemort. If he could really read my mind, he wouldn't be able to do anything to himself. Hermione must have sensed this because she gathered up everything she had and broke through the Imperius Curse. I was blocking her path to Voldemort and he wasn't paying attention to her anyway. Something.changed. I could tell Hermione was her self again and I just knew what she was about to do. I waited with my wand raised, ready to duel again, until I knew she was ready. I don't know how I felt all this, but I did. I stepped aside and we both sent the Crucious Curse at Voldemort at the same time. It must have been too much for him in his weakened state. He crumpled to the floor and Hermione released Ron of the body bind and I grabbed you and we ran all the way back to Hogwarts." Harry trailed off. Ginny knew the rest; he didn't have to remind her.  
  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and he looked down at her, his green eyes watery as well.  
  
"Do you feel any better?" She asked him. His thin-lipped mouth cracked into a slight grin.  
  
"I do. Thank you Ginny." She nuzzled her head into his chest.  
  
"No, thank you Harry. I've been so worried about you this summer. I've been talking to Hermione of course and she told me about being under the Imperius Curse, but it's still hard for her to talk about it. She feels so guilty about trying to hurt you, no matter how many times I tell her it wasn't her fault. I just thought you might need to talk. Let it all out. That helps a lot."  
  
"Do you want to tell me what it was like for you?" Harry asked, knowing that for some reason it would kill him to hear about her being hurt. He couldn't understand his present state of mind when it came to Ginny Weasley, but he was willing to suffer this discomfort for her to gain a little peace about the end of last year. As Ginny began to speak, Harry hugged her to his chest, providing himself and her with comfort they both needed.  
  
"All I remember is entering the cave and, like you, I couldn't believe how much it reminded me of the Chamber. I also wondered where Sirius was. He had sent for us and he wasn't there. He's always very careful where you are concerned Harry and it struck me as odd that he hadn't met us in the village." Harry sighed; he had been thinking the same things as Ginny that day. He later found out that Dumbledore had alerted Sirius that Voldemort was on the move and might know where he had been staying. Sirius had left, with Buckbeak, to find another hiding spot before Voldemort arrived. Harry hadn't heard of this yet when the letter had come, asking the four of them to visit him. It seemed Voldemort was always one step ahead. Harry realized that he had let his mind drift when he heard Ginny's voice continuing.  
  
"There was just chaos. Pettigrew came after me immediately and put me under the Crucious Curse. I have never felt that much pain in my life before. It was like every bone in my body was being broken, every muscle being stretched to the breaking point, my head felt like it was going to explode and my chest felt like there was a fifty pound weight on it. And it just got worse the longer I was under it. Pettigrew must have been worried about it wearing off because he hit me with it again and everything I was feeling was intensified triple fold." Harry felt a surge of hatred and anger toward Pettigrew for putting Ginny in so much pain. "I had no clue what was going on around me. It took everything I had not to pass out and just let the curse get me. You know if you succumb to it, it can kill you." Ginny stopped and looked at Harry. He hadn't known that. His face scrunched up into a concentrated frown. She tipped his head and forced him to look into her eyes. "I'm fine. Look, feel, I'm okay. I'm right here, where I belong." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from Harry. He felt the implication of her words hit his chest and touch his heart. He knew he couldn't deny his feelings anymore and Ginny had just given him confirmation that she felt the same way. He let her continue though.  
  
"I can remember the pain lifting somehow but I was just so tired and hurt, my body gave out on me. Next thing I remember I was in the hospital wing and my mum and dad were there. I was so scared Harry. I didn't know what had happened to you or Ron or Hermione. And I looked over at the bed next to me and you were looking back at me. Almost like you had been waiting for me to wake up."  
  
"I had been." Harry whispered into her hair. He took a chance. He kissed the very top of her head. He heard a small sigh escape Ginny's mouth and his heart quickened. She looked up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"All summer long," he began, "I've been thinking about you.my." Harry paused collecting himself. He figured that he should just say what he felt. "My heart literally aches every time I think of you being hurt. And then I think about you being fine and I read your letters and I don't think I've ever been happier. Your letters were what I waited for. I was so." Harry searched for the right word, "depressed this summer. Your letters were what kept me from going out of my mind. Whenever I had a nightmare, I would read your letters over and over again. You remembered to send me food exactly when I thought I was going to go nutters from lack of it." Ginny had noticed how sickly skinny Harry had been when they went to get him, and she had been kicking herself ever since for not sending him more food. "Not that I didn't love hearing from Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Hagrid, but your letters.they were so.special. I felt safe when I read them. I could loose myself in your life and dream about being somewhere other than the Dursleys." Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. She was looking at him with interest.  
  
"What does that mean to you?" She asked quietly. She had never expected this reaction, but she would welcome it nonetheless.  
  
"That's what I've been having trouble with, Gin. I was so confused about these feelings I have. And I couldn't figure out what was going on. And just now, everything came together. Everything fell into place. Ginny, I." Harry didn't quite know how to phrase this to her because he hadn't really worked out what he wanted to phrase. "You are a very special person to me. You have always been there for me. I am so grateful to you for that. And somewhere along last year and this summer, you've." Harry scowled; he was so bad at this. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him, how she had captured his mind and his heart, how he.loved her. But he couldn't actually say those things to her. "Ginny, I." he began again.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "It's okay, I know what you mean." She whispered as she snaked her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He went willingly and noticed how bolts of energy where emanating through him. He had never felt anything like it before and he didn't want it to end. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her and deepened the kiss. She sighed into his mouth and Harry breathed in her breath as they parted their lips. He leaned his forehead on hers, keeping his eyes closed.  
  
"I promise I'll get better at talking." He whispered.  
  
"I think you're doing quite well." She whispered back and he felt her grin on his lips as they kissed again.  
  
***  
  
Time elapsed and Harry couldn't have figured out how long he and Ginny had been outside even if he wanted to. But he did come to his senses when he heard a throat being cleared. Unfortunately, it was a very familiar clear of the throat. Ginny jumped off of Harry's lap as she too recognized her brother.  
  
"Well, we've found them, Hermione. We can all rest easy now. Let's go back." Harry was surprised by Ron's tone. It was utterly and completely.normal. Not a trace of anger, resentment, nothing.  
  
"We were just" Harry began, but Ron cut him off.  
  
"I can very well see what you were just doing Harry. I have eyes." Was that a teasing tone in Ron's voice? Harry was more than confused. "I would like to have a word with you though, if you don't mind. Privately."  
  
Ah ha! Harry thought. Saving it all for when we are alone. "Sure Ron." Harry begrudgingly went in the direction of the very dark, very private, and very no-one-would-take-notice-of-a-dead-body-in-here shed that held Mr. Weasleys muggle trinkets. Hermione smiled at Ginny as she rose and joined in watching the boys walk to the shed.  
  
"I think you have some explaining to do Ginny," was all Hermione said.  
  
"He's not going to do something stupid like hit Harry or anything, is he?" Ginny asked, her temper threatening to flare.  
  
"I don't think so. But it is Ron. Guess we'll just have to see now won't we?" Hermione sat down on the grass and patted the ground next to her. "Sit, talk, spill your guts." As uneasy as Ginny was watching Harry follow Ron, she knew in her heart of hearts everything would be fine. And if it wasn't, Ron would have to answer to a higher power - Ginny herself!  
  
***  
  
"Ron, it wasn't exactly what it looked like." Harry blurted out as Ron closed the door to the shed.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't. But then what was going on?" Ron crossed his arms over his chest casually and leaned against a shelf that had about three hundred wall sockets on it.  
  
"Ginny and I were talking about what happened last year" Harry saw Ron flinch "and she just let me talk and talk and get it all out. And then she talked and I don't know what happened, but something just clicked. This whole summer I haven't been able to think about anything but her, Ron. I've been trying to figure it out. She's always on my mind and I can't stop it. She's so special and I" Harry stopped when he realized Ron's shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter. "What?"  
  
"You're rambling like I'm torturing you, Harry. Calm down. You've already said a few things I wanted to hear. Keep talking though."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, but thought it better not to press his luck. "It feels right, Ron. I feel like I need her. That she needs me, and that we are supposed to be together. I spent this entire summer reading and rereading her letters. They bring me such comfort. She's so smart, and it's like she knows me. She knows what I need to hear or do or say and she draws it out of me. She is so.special." Harry repeated, not being able to think of anything that would do Ginny justice in his mind.  
  
"You're right, mate. She is special. And she deserves the best." Ron stared pointedly at him. Suddenly, Ron's face softened. "You are my best mate, and I think I know you pretty well, Harry. I know my sister very well also. And I cannot think of anyone better suited for Ginny than you. I had a feeling something between you two would happen sooner or later." Harry's relief whooshed out of him in a long breath. Ron grinned. "But, if you hurt her, Harry, you have my promise that I will not be the only Weasley you will have to deal with." Harry wasn't sure if Ron was kidding or not, but he was willing to take this conversation at face value and ask no questions.  
  
Author's Notes: There is no way I could have written this without the help and encouragement of a bunch of people. My alpha, Dellaran (who reminded me about sentence structure and the such (), my beta Jilly (who is both a constant support and such a great person to work with), my muse who invaded my head about 2 months ago with an idea that just wouldn't go away, and all of my friends in the I'm Too Old, But That Doesn't Stop Me (from ogling cutie teenaged actors) Club. You all keep me on my toes and keep me laughing! 


	2. Early Morning Surprise

Chapter 2 - Early Morning Surprise  
  
Harry cautiously ran for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station. He passed through onto Platform 9 ¾ with no problems and waited for Ginny to follow him. After Ron, Hermione, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had also arrived on the platform they headed for the train. Harry passed his trunk and then Ginny's up to the conductor who was stowing them and eagerly grasped Ginny's hand as they looked for an open compartment.  
  
The rest of the Weasleys had taken Harry and Ginny's relationship just about the same way that Ron had. They were all happy for the couple. Hermione, as far as Harry could tell, was having a hard time balancing being happy for them and being completely jealous of what they had. Harry had the feeling a certain other red-haired Weasley was the cause for the latter emotion, but he wasn't about to be the one to mention it.  
  
Harry and Ginny found a compartment that was free and sat down together. Ginny laughed as she looked out the window at a fuming Ron and an exasperated Hermione. She must have asked Ron to help her with her trunk, and he was having a bit of trouble with it, balancing the basket that held Crookshanks on the top while trying to get everything done at once. It didn't seem to be working and Harry watched Hermione huffily grab the basket and storm onto the train. Ron stared after her, giving what looked like a cross between irritation and admiration. He knew they liked each other; he'd have been an idiot not to notice the looks his two best friends gave when they thought the other wasn't looking. But, he wasn't about to get involved in that mess. Harry reached for Ginny's hand as she continued watching the students board. She smiled at him and held his hand in a slightly tight grip. He marveled at his luck. He was still smiling when Hermione reached their compartment, setting Crookshanks down on the empty seat that would have been Ron's if he ever decided to board the train.  
  
"Hermione? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked gesturing to the other side of the compartment that had a sliding door they could close for privacy. Harry had been meaning to talk to Hermione alone for a while, but never seemed to get the chance at the Burrow. It was hard enough for him to try to get some time alone with Ginny, let alone someone who wasn't his girlfriend. Besides, he had wanted to be discreet about it and the Burrow was anything but.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a funny look but agreed. Harry let her walk in the adjacent compartment first and then shut the door softly behind them. He took a seat opposite Hermione and looked her square in the face.  
  
"Thank you," he said. Hermione furrowed her brow, giving Harry a quizzical look.  
  
"For what Harry?"  
  
"For doing what you did last year.and not giving in when you should have," he said as he looked down. Hermione's voice caught in her throat as tears rose to her eyes. Harry noticed, but continued as if he hadn't. "I know it has been hard for you. I know you didn't want to curse me and I don't blame you for it one bit, Hermione. It takes a lot to be able to fight the Imperius Curse. I just.I don't think I've ever thanked you before." He looked up and saw that tears were silently falling down Hermione's cheeks.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you Harry. I would never have forgiven myself if I had." She shook her head in an attempt to get away from the thought.  
  
"But you didn't. We are all fine." Harry had the feeling that she needed to know he didn't blame her. And he had no problem expressing to her something that was very much the truth. Hermione smiled at him through her tears and without warning, she threw her arms around Harry's neck to hug him. For the first time, Harry was not surprised by this reaction and he hugged her back. He was becoming more and more comfortable with showing affection lately.  
  
***  
  
After a few games of Exploding Snap, a break for the lunch trolley, and a short conversation about the upcoming Quidditch season, they were more than halfway to Hogwarts by Hermione's estimation. Harry was just thinking about how nice the journey had been when the compartment opened and Malfoy strolled in, shadowed by the ever-enormous Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Wouldn't be a true Hogwarts Express trip without an appearance from you, now would it Malfoy?" Harry remarked as he yawned and hugged Ginny closer to him. They were sitting sideways in the seats, Harry leaning against the window with Ginny in front of him, her back pressed into his chest.  
  
"I see you've found yourself a girlfriend, Potter?" Harry blinked. Malfoy was becoming less and less intimidating every year.  
  
"Your lines are getting old too. Yes, Ginny is my girlfriend." Malfoy scowled a bit at the lack of expression in this compartment. Everyone was being blasé about Malfoy even being in their presence, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"You'd better watch yourself, Potter. The war isn't over yet," he said threateningly.  
  
"I'm well aware of the progress of the war, Malfoy," Harry said attempting to get up. Ginny purposely stayed where she was, not letting him get up. Harry backed down.  
  
"Just leave Malfoy. No one here wants to talk to you," Ron said, not bothering to look up from his Quidditch Weekly magazine. Malfoy looked positively infuriated at being told what to do by anybody, no less a Weasley.  
  
"The Dark Lord's not going to stop at just Harry," he tried again.  
  
"He hasn't in the past, why should we think otherwise now?" Hermione countered. Malfoy finally gave up and stormed out of the compartment, Crabbe and Goyle following.  
  
"Do those two even talk?" Hermione mused as she took out her copy of Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6. No one answered her question, yet she hadn't really been expecting an answer. With Ron flipping through his magazines, and Hermione engrossed in her studies, Harry found the compartment rather peaceful. It was nice just to hold Ginny and feel her weight against him. She was absentmindedly running her fingers over his arms that were holding her around her middle. Harry noticed that she had her eyes closed. He lifted his head off the window and gently kissed her forehead before settling back against the window. Within a matter of minutes, the motion of the train and the comfortable position he was in had lulled him to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Harry felt someone shaking him, but he didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Geroff." he mumbled. He heard a slight chuckle and faded back to sleep. He then felt lips lightly kissing all over his face, trying to rouse him. He was fully awake now, but wanted to play along to see how far Ginny would go to wake him up. He felt her lips cover his in a chaste kiss that made his senses go on overload. Knowing that she would never have started this if she couldn't finish it, Harry wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Ginny sighed into his mouth as they broke apart. He blinked his eyes open and looked into her sparkling brown eyes that smiled back at him.  
  
"I could get used to waking up like that. I wish you were my wake up call instead of the WWN," Harry muttered, stretching his limbs to their fullest extent. Ginny smirked and leaned over to his ear.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for," she said as she got off of him and headed out of the compartment. Harry shook his head in bewilderment. Just when he thought he had a grasp on her, Ginny always caught him off guard. What in the world had she meant by that?  
  
Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a booming voice that filled the air outside the cabin. He would have known that voice anywhere. He looked out the window as he picked up his things that were in the compartment.  
  
"Firs' years, this way!" Hagrid bellowed to a confused and terrified looking group of eleven year olds. Harry smiled to himself as he watched the first years start boarding the boats that would take them to the castle.  
  
"You coming, or did you just come along for the ride?" Ron asked as he poked his head into the compartment. Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm coming, keep your trousers on."  
  
"With pleasure." Ron said sounding somewhat scandalized and he bounded off the train before Harry could make another comment.  
  
***  
  
The Sorting Ceremony and welcome feast were everything Harry had always remembered them to be. He was becoming more and more aware of what it meant to have great people surrounding him. He had realized at the Burrow that he was happiest when he had the people he cared about most around him, when he felt supported and loved, and when he was laughing and having fun.  
  
Ginny was sitting next to him on his left and Dean Thomas was on his right. Ron and Hermione were across from them with Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Harry was definitely aware of his friends more so now than ever before. He looked up at the head table and caught Hagrid's eye. They waved and smiled at each other before Harry moved on to find Dumbledore at the head table. When his eyes moved over to the Headmaster, Harry was met with a smiling blue gaze. He smiled back at the man he had come to respect more than any other. The only thing that would have made him any happier was if Sirius had been able to be there.  
  
Harry continued to scan the head table. He noticed Professor Remus Lupin and waved. Dumbledore had asked him to return to his Defense Against the Dark Arts position, against many people's wished. Lupin had agreed and a special schedule had been set up to accommodate him. He smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back.  
  
The rest of the table was much the same as it had been the years previous. Professor McGonagall, tiny Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, Madame Hooch, Snape. Harry passed by Snape quickly, not wanting to meet his eye. There was an empty spot where Professor Rapunze used to sit and Harry surmised that Dumbledore had yet to find a suitable Muggle Studies professor.  
  
After the end of the feast, everyone went to their dormitories to unpack and get some sleep for the beginning of the term. Harry said good night to Ginny at the bottom of the girl's dormitory staircase, and went back up to his own room.  
  
"So, Harry," Seamus spoke up. "Ginny, eh?" Harry could tell that he was up for being the leader in a game of embarrass-Harry-as-much-as-possible, but Ron spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Ginny. What's wrong with Ginny?" his face was a bit pink as he said this, but Harry thought he was doing a good job of keeping his temper in check. Seamus shook his head.  
  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Ron. I think Ginny is quite gorgeous actually." He smirked at Harry's red face. "So, how far have you gotten Harry?" He asked excitedly as he perched on his bed, trying unsuccessfully to fold his robes to fit into the drawer of his bedside table.  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Harry, how far have you gotten with my little sister?"  
  
"Honestly," Harry countered, sounding a bit too much like Hermione for his liking. "We've been together for what, two weeks? And besides, like I would tell you lot about it when it does happen?" Harry turned back to his bed smirking, knowing that comment would shut Ron up.  
  
***  
  
The first two weeks of classes went by in a blur for Harry, with all of the homework he was getting lately, Quidditch meetings, and preparation for the O.W.L.'s. It all amounted to no free time whatsoever, and Ginny was the one suffering because of it. Harry knew that she understood, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel guilty. She deserved more than holding hands at meals and stolen kisses before heading to their separate beds.  
  
Harry was supposed to be on the Quidditch pitch at nine on Saturday morning. He had gone to bed early Friday evening, leaving his friends to wonder what was up and Ginny to be quite disappointed. He hadn't meant to cause worry or disappointment, but he was honestly exhausted and needed a good nights sleep before his first practice as co-captain. The team had voted earlier in the week for Harry and Ron to share the responsibilities of team captain. Harry couldn't have been happier with the idea as he knew and trusted Ron's abilities more than anyone else's. He also knew neither he nor Ron could have done it alone with all the work they had.  
  
Ginny stepped cautiously into the sixth year boy's staircase and crept along the stairs as quietly as possible. It was six in the morning and while she wasn't taking a great chance at getting caught by anyone, she was still a bit nervous. She opened the door to the room Harry shared with Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville, and looked around searching for which bed was Harry's. She noticed the telltale glasses on the nightstand just outside the curtains of a bed on her left and smiled. Carefully, she closed the door and raised her wand. She waved it in the direction of Harry's bed and whispered the silencing charm that she had perfected the week before.  
  
Grinning, she walked over and slipped into the curtains. She stretched her body out alongside Harry's and watched him sleep. She draped an arm across him and felt Harry stir enough to grasp her, pulling her even closer in his sleep. Ginny seriously contemplated falling asleep in Harry's arms but banished that thought after careful consideration. That would not be spending the time they needed together the way they should, no matter how excruciatingly pleasant the thought was.  
  
Ginny stirred against Harry and brought her hand up to brush the fallen pieces of hair off his forehead. His scar was blatantly obvious and it intrigued her as she inspected it. It was a dull pink color in the center and looked almost traced in red. She had never had the chance to really look at it before and thought now was as good a time as any. She ran a finger down it, following the jagged line, feeling the slight dip the indentation caused in the otherwise perfectly smooth skin of Harry's forehead. She sighed; it felt warmer to her touch than the rest of his face. She wondered what that meant, but quickly shook off the feeling when she saw Harry's face scrunch up in what looked like pain. She all but jumped off of him, thinking she was pressing her body on a nerve somewhere that was hurting him, but his expression didn't change. He squeezed his eyes shut even more and groaned painfully. Ginny scanned his body carefully, trying to see what was causing him so much pain, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She had the fleeting thought that touching his scar might have hurt him, but disregarded it immediately. It was a fifteen- year-old scar, it was plenty healed and she had even seen Harry touch it himself without painful aftershocks.  
  
Harry released his grasp on Ginny as he began to thrash about on his bed, whimpering. Ginny wasn't sure she should wake him from a nightmare, but her heart broke to see him in this state. She laid her body down on one side of his again and whispered soothingly into his ear.  
  
"Baby.its okay.Harry? It's Ginny, wake up." She was running her hand slowly up and down his arm as it moved jerkily. He wasn't hearing her wherever he was and Ginny was getting frantic as Harry started banging his fist into the mattress. She closed her eyes and began to massage his shoulder that she was closest too, all the while whispering endearments and encouragement into his ear. Harry began to calm. Ginny smiled and continued to softly speak to him until she felt his arm grasp around her. She then felt saw his eyes fly open. They were wild and searching when they finally found her concerned ones. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his slightly open lips, which he gently returned. When they broke apart, Ginny lifter her head and noticed that Harry's scar was an angry shade of red and he had begun to sweat.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked a bit breathless. Ginny snuggled into his chest before she answered him.  
  
"You said you would rather I woke you up than the WWN, so I was just taking you up on your offer," she paused and looked up at him. He was rubbing his scar and had a pained expression on his face. "What were you dreaming, baby?" she asked.  
  
Harry's expression changed to a confused yet thoughtful one. He rubbed his scar again.  
  
"I'm not sure what it means.someone, I think it was my mum," Ginny pulled herself closer at those words, "she was being held in the air by Voldemort. He was asking her where I was and she wouldn't tell him. It was almost like she couldn't tell him but I got the idea that it was of her own will. Strange though." Harry's voice faded.  
  
"What's strange?" Ginny whispered.  
  
"It was Voldemort, definitely Voldemort as he is now, but." Harry's face screwed up in concentration. "She called him Riddle."  
  
Harry felt Ginny tense against him. Voldemort had never been called Tom Riddle by anyone but Ginny and Harry as far as they knew. Not that many people really knew about the connection.  
  
"Riddle?" her voice was just barely audible.  
  
"Yeah, she kept calling him Riddle.as if Voldemort never existed. And he didn't like that at all. He hurt her more whenever she said it."  
  
"What do you think it means?"  
  
"I don't know. My nightmares have always been premonitions. But my mum is dead." Ginny was thoughtfully quiet. "What are you thinking, Gin?" Harry placed a protective arm around her. He hadn't been blind to the fact that his girlfriend held some of the same aesthetic beauty that the pictures of his mother showed him. In all honesty, Harry thought that his mum and Ginny looked an awful lot alike. This dream of his brought him back to that realization, but he didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
"Could your dream have been a memory?" Ginny asked, her voice laced with emotion. Harry sucked in a breath.  
  
"I suppose. I mean that might be why my scar is hurting. But." Harry shook his head. Ginny rose up and propped her chin on Harry's chest, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Think about it, Harry. Your mum died because she was protecting you. You said the woman in your dreams wouldn't tell Voldemort where you were. She died at the hands of Voldemort and then he turned on you and gave you the scar. It makes perfect sense that your scar would be hurting if you were dreaming about the night your mum." Ginny trailed off, knowing it must still hurt Harry to talk about his parents.  
  
"Yeah.I guess." Harry was still not convinced. He had never had nightmares of the past before; they were always of future things to happen. He supposed anything was possible, but something told him that wasn't the correct assessment to make. He rubbed the dulling pain that was his scar again before turning his attention to the task at hand - his girlfriend, alone in his bed at 6:30 in the morning.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later, Harry had finally found a routine balance to his life. Classes, library, and homework during the day as much as he could, the rest of his homework, Quidditch practice, and time with Ginny in the evenings, all day Saturday was devoted to socializing or Quidditch matches, and Sunday was a rest day of studying for the OWL's and finishing up homework. Harry felt good about his efforts to balance his life and even more proud of the fact that he was actually making it work.  
  
He was presently sitting on the floor in front of the fire, absentmindedly running his fingers through Ginny's hair. She was sitting in the middle of his outstretched legs, her back leaning on his chest, enjoying his company.  
  
"How did you do on that Potions test you were studying for last week?" Ginny asked leisurely. Harry groaned. "That good, huh?" Ginny chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, about that good."  
  
"You'll do better next time."  
  
"Maybe." Harry didn't sound as confident as Ginny did.  
  
"He's just a stubborn old git who can't get past a grudge that's older than you are, Harry." Ron fumed at his chessboard. Hermione was his latest victim and she was losing pitifully. "Hermione, you ought to set up your defenses better," Ron suggested.  
  
"My defenses are fine, thank you very much," she retorted.  
  
"All right." Ron moved his pawn across the board to capture Hermione's queen. "Check."  
  
Hermione bristled as she moved a piece across the board, leaving Ron free to win. "You're no fun to play with, you know that?" she asked, quite seriously. Ron looked at her.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"You're always going to win! You never lose." Hermione sounded neither cross nor flabbergasted. She actually had a hint of pride in her voice. Ron smiled.  
  
"We'll see about that. I'm joining the Wizard's Chess meetings on Wednesday's." Harry started at this news.  
  
"Wednesdays? We have practice on Wednesday nights."  
  
"It's before dinner anyway, so it won't run into Quidditch," Ron answered, charming his chess pieces across the board to set up for another game. He looked up innocently at Hermione and gestured at the set board.  
  
"Not this time, Ron. Find yourself another person to slaughter at chess. I need to finish my essay on why Muggles have fur coats for Snape," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can you believe that one Ginny? That essay is almost as bad as the questions on that test of his. I swear you'd think the man has never met a Muggle in his life before!"  
  
"How about I play against Ron and you two can discuss the merits of fur coats?" Harry asked to Ginny.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Maybe since Snape won't know the difference, we can make stuff up, Hermione? Like they do with their Divination homework?" Ginny grinned as she reached for her bag and Harry sat across from Ron.  
  
Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at Ginny who returned the favor and moved his first piece across the board. He faintly heard Ron mutter, "Set up your defenses, Harry."  
  
Author's Notes: This has been a very hard chapter for me to get right. It wasn't all that hard to write, but it was hard to revise. Thank you Jilly for catching the things that I never would have, and for making me think about this chapter but still giving me complete free rein over it. I appreciate you more and more with every chapter I send you! Dellaran, who only had one big problem with this. Sorry I had to do it Dell, maybe, if you think really hard before you go to sleep.;) To the ITOBTDSM Club members and others who frequent the Tower nightly and keep me laughing my butt off and make sure I don't take anything to seriously. 


	3. The Missing Link

Chapter 3 - The Missing Link  
  
A young woman pulled the great oak door open with much difficulty, balancing her briefcase, purse, and cloak in her arms while trying to control the door itself. As she walked into the entrance hall, the door slammed shut behind her causing her to jump a bit at the sounds that echoed in the open space. The castle was eerily quiet as she looked around for any sign of life. She sighed as she realized that there was no one to greet her and she would have to find her way by herself.  
  
Her stylish boots clicked down the hallway as she made her way instinctively to Dumbledore's office. She walked past the Great Hall and couldn't help but look in. There were about ten students playing chess and talking about strategies with Professor McGonagall. She smiled to herself and backed away from the door, continuing her trek down the hallway. Her shoulder length coppery blond hair was held in a twist by a clip that perfectly matched her boots and handbag. Small tendrils of hair that had escaped the meticulously placed twist framed her heart shaped face, accenting her green eyes. She stopped to move them out of her eyes, but realized that she didn't have a free hand to do so. With an aggravated sigh, she tried blowing them out of her face, but they just floated back into her eyes, giving her only a few seconds of relief. Giving up, she looked around the corridors. It had been fifteen years since she had walked the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A smile lit up her eyes as she suddenly recalled how much she had truly loved being there.  
  
She continued down the corridor, looking at all of the moving pictures with interest. She hadn't seen a moving picture in ages and they had never failed to attract her attention. She instinctively stopped at a particular dark picture of the Forbidden Forest and watched the leaves moving in the trees and the scampering of animals she couldn't see on the forest ground. She closed her eyes at the memories that this painting conjured for her and leaned against the wall next to the portrait.  
  
"Well, we were wondering when we would be seeing you again," Professor McGonagall broke her tranquil thoughts, but she smiled at the voice laced with emotion. She looked at the professor's face and was greeted by the type of a smile her grandmother would have given her.  
  
"Hello, Professor McGonagall. How are you?" she asked as she almost went to hug the matronly woman. She stopped herself short, remembering where she was and just smiled affectionately at her.  
  
"Very well, thank you Ms." but the professor was cut off before she could finish her sentence.  
  
"Professor?" a student called down the hall as he jogged up to met her.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"You left this on the table. Didn't want you to lose it," he said as he handed over a book entitled Wizard's Chess: Your Move Or Mine? He looked up at the woman his professor was talking to and gawked.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley," the professor's voice held a finality to it and the student took the hint, leaving the two women to themselves.  
  
"I'm actually really glad you found me, Professor. I've forgotten the way to Professor Dumbledore's office. Not that I would know the password anyway," the woman smiled.  
  
"Oh no, you've found it quite well," the younger woman raised her eyebrows in question, but the professor just smiled slightly and raised her hand, "Strawberry Tart!" The portrait swung open to reveal the massive golden staircase that would lead straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
The young woman smiled at the professor, "Thank you. I'll have to remember that one." Professor McGonagall bid goodnight as the woman started the climb the stairs apprehensively.  
  
'No turning back now,' she thought, 'you've already been spotted.' She stopped at the door to the office and placed her things next to it. She stared at the door for a long time, trying to calm her nerves and talk herself out of turning around and running away. Suddenly the door opened of its own accord.  
  
"Come in," the voice sent her back years and she smiled, gingerly stepping over the threshold into the office. Dumbledore looked up at her from over his half-moon spectacles. He exhaled slowly as he rose and walked around his desk. He held out his arms into which she immediately flew.  
  
"My sweet child, you've returned."  
  
***  
  
"Bloody potion." Harry mused with a furrowed brow. He was trying to make sure he would pass his next Potions test with flying colors. Hermione listened in amusement to his ramblings as she sat, reading her Arithmancy book in the plush chair across from Harry.  
  
"Not like I can stop and brew a potion if someone's after me. 'Scuse me, Voldemort, can you put your wand down and give me ten minutes to brew up this quick potion? Thanks.' Honestly!" Harry had taken to talking out loud when he was frustrated, which gave Hermione a nice break from reading every once in a while.  
  
"Problems Harry?" she asked without looking up from her book.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I need to figure this out for myself," Harry answered, politely declining the implied offer for help.  
  
Harry resumed his careful measurements and began slowly adding them to the base he had painstakingly created. It was at the precise moment that Ron chose to burst through the common room door.  
  
"Harry!" he all but screamed, startling Harry so much that he poured all of his ingredients into the base at once, causing a small explosion and a ruined potion. Harry looked up at Ron with an indignant sigh. A bright purple haze was wafting up from the scorched table, which was saturated by the dull dark green liquid that was once Harry's potion. The haze rose all the way up to cover Harry's torso as he hung his head in defeat.  
  
Hermione raised her book over her mouth to cover her smirk, but her eyes betrayed her as Harry looked up at her from his place on the floor. She gave him a sympathetic look but her chuckle did not go unnoticed.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Harry said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.  
  
Ron shot a quick glance at Hermione, debating if he should share his news in her presence. Harry and Hermione both amused themselves with Ron's internal struggle.  
  
"Would you like me to leave the room, Ron?" Hermione teased, "Is this a guy thing?" She had long ago got used to having two male best friends. She knew they needed their time to talk just as much as she treasured her time with Ginny. But it never stopped her from teasing them.  
  
"You'll find out anyway, so you might as well stay," Ron shrugged.  
  
"Gee, thanks, Ron. I appreciate it," Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but put her book down nonetheless. Ron smiled mockingly at her as he sat down and collected his thoughts. A dreamy look came over his face; a look that Harry had seen a few times before. That was Ron's I'm-so-in-love-but-know- nothing-about-her look.  
  
"I was on my way back when I saw her. Professor McGonagall had forgotten her Wizard's Chess book in the Great Hall, so I was bringing it back to her. She was in the hallway talking to someone," Ron trailed off into his own head.  
  
"Who?" Hermione prompted. Ron visibly shook his head and looked at Harry and Hermione like he had forgotten they were in the room.  
  
"I don't know who she is."  
  
"You don't know?" Harry asked, waving his wand over the table, cleaning the mess that his ruined potion had caused. He then leaned back against the wall behind him, stretching his legs to their fullest length. He pushed his need to work on the potion aside for a small break.  
  
"They were talking outside of Dumbledore's office. She's beautiful. It sounded as if she's American." Ron was rambling. He was so engrossed in talking he didn't even notice his sister had climbed through the portrait hole. Harry did though; he always knew when Ginny walked into a room. He lost his concentration in Ron's story as he gazed up at Ginny who smiled back at him and waved to Hermione, rolling her eyes at her brother. She silently accepted Harry's outstretched arms as an invitation and sat between Harry's legs, leaning back into his hard chest. This was her favorite place to be, and Harry didn't quite mind it either. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his chin on the top of her head, bringing himself back to what Ron was talking about.  
  
".I think she's older. University age, at least," Ron finally concluded.  
  
"University age?" Ginny said in a teasing tone that only a younger sister could get away with. She felt Harry smile into her hair and saw Hermione raise her eyebrows playfully, trying not to snicker.  
  
"Yes, University age. When did you get here?" Ron quipped.  
  
"About halfway through your diatribe about this mystery girl," Hermione answered for Ginny, standing up and stretching, "Dinner's soon, we should head down there."  
  
Everyone agreed, but Ron and Ginny had to drop their things off before they could go, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the common room. Harry was too intrigued to keep to himself.  
  
"You don't mind when Ron talks about other girls?" he asked, knowing Hermione would understand what he was talking about even though they had never talked about it with each other. Hermione turned and looked at Harry in surprise. Her surprise melted into a warm smile.  
  
"I know it's nothing, Harry. He gets silly little crushes all the time. Nothing ever happens. If he actually went out with someone, yes I would be very jealous, but." Hermione trailed off as she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She winked at Harry and he knew the conversation was over.  
  
***  
  
"I was hoping to get a chance to look around. Reacquaint myself with the building." she trailed off as Dumbledore watched her intently, knowing exactly what she would be looking for.  
  
"He doesn't know about you," Dumbledore's voice held a certain amount of warning to it.  
  
"I figured as much, but I would still like to see him. Even if he doesn't see me," she winked at Dumbledore and he couldn't help but chuckle. She hadn't changed a bit.  
  
"Go ahead, you're a professor at this school now! You can go anywhere you want to." Dumbledore was introspective as he thought about the woman she had become. She looked away from him as she heard the commotion of the students outside his door, realizing that it was dinnertime and the perfect time to survey the students.  
  
"If you are trying to be discreet it won't work with you in those clothes," he gazed at her attire; a professional camel colored suit with a baby blue collar shirt for a splash of color. She laughed.  
  
"No, I suppose you're right. I'll stick out like a sore thumb won't I?" Dumbledore blinked at her, and she blushed at her blatant Americanism. "Guess I shouldn't talk either." Dumbledore grinned at her and walked over to the standing armor. As he opened it, she noticed the molting bird to the left of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Fawks," she breathed. At the mention of his name, the phoenix lifted his head slightly and looked at her. "He remembers me," she said with an air of reverence in her voice.  
  
"Fawks never forgets," Dumbledore said softly, handing her a professor's robe. She slipped her arms into the cloth and clasped it around her, hiding her colorful outfit with the black garment.  
  
"It doesn't match my shoes," she mumbled, looking down at her dark brown- heeled boots. Dumbledore shook his head with a smile on his face as she straightened her posture.  
  
"Bet you never thought you'd see me in one of these, did you?" Dumbledore just smiled, leaving her question unanswered.  
  
Silently, she headed toward the door.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. For everything," she said, her eyes bright as she left his office.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table as the food appeared. As they ate, they talked about everything from Quidditch to Wizard's Chess to Potions class. Which, in turn, led to the topic of Muggle Studies.  
  
"They wouldn't hire a plain Muggle, Ron. They have to find someone who can do magic also," Ginny stated after Ron had suggested they hire someone from London.  
  
"Yeah, they would have to find someone who could defend themselves against us," Harry grinned wickedly.  
  
They all looked up at the head table, professors and Hagrid filling up all the chairs but one.  
  
"I wonder when they are going to find someone," Hermione mused, "I'm getting a little tired of having Snape for two classes." Ginny adamantly shook her head in agreement, her eyes wide as if Snape had called on her to answer something. "Besides, the man is a genius when it comes to Potions, but he knows next to nothing about Muggles."  
  
"That class must be full of fluff for you, Hermione," Ron said, "What could a pure blood wizard possibly teach you about Muggles?" Ron had a point.  
  
"I take it more to see how the Wizarding world views Muggle life. It's really fascinating."  
  
"I'm sure," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Like you ever took any class for the learning potential!" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Hermione, I wasn't trying to start something, but." he trailed off, not really having any kind of an answer for Hermione's challenge.  
  
"You never try to start things, Ron! You just do!" Hermione's voice had risen so that the entire Gryffindor table was looking in their direction.  
  
"If you didn't harp on every little thing I say, I wouldn't start things!"  
  
"And if you thought before you spoke, I wouldn't harp on every thing you say!"  
  
Ron grumbled fiercely and rose quickly from the table. Hermione did the same.  
  
"You know, I would have thought that growing up with six other siblings, you would have learned to fight fairly by now!"  
  
"What are you talking about? What do you know about fighting?" All of the Great Hall was now watching their spectacle. Harry and Ginny were torn between trying not to laugh, and diving for cover under the table.  
  
"I know plenty about fighting and I know that you DO NOT walk away from a fight!"  
  
"Who's walking?  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Hermione, I am standing. Not walking."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"You were about to walk," Hermione sat down in a huff. Ron's red face softened as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I was." Hermione gaped at him and he shrugged, "What can I say? You're always right, Hermione."  
  
Harry thought Hermione might slap Ron for that comment, but his tone had been nothing but respectful. The Great Hall lost interest in them after Hermione and Ron had stopped screaming at each other, leaving them to enjoy the rest of their dinner in peace, without the prying eyes of others.  
  
***  
  
"He looks exactly like his father," she whispered under her breath as watched him eating his dinner with his friends. She was relieved to know he was in Gryffindor, though she hadn't really expected anything less. It was a family tradition. She had been just thinking this when Ron and Hermione started yelling at each other. She laughed in spite of herself. It was obvious that those two had it bad for each other but were way to stubborn to admit it. Watching Harry, she noticed the pretty girl next to him and deduced that it had to be Ginny Weasley. She roved her eyes over Ginny, mentally sizing her up and finally smiled. It did not go unnoticed that Ginny quite resembled Harry's mother.  
  
"Not bad, Harry. Not bad at all," she voiced her opinion out loud.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," said a voice she would have recognized anywhere. She turned her attention away from the Great Hall and found herself face to face with Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus!" she exclaimed, as she threw her arms around her neck. Remus hugged her tightly.  
  
"It' so good to see you. Let me look at you," Remus said as he held her at arms length, "You look like hell," he said, giving her a disapproving look.  
  
"I do not," she said quietly, knowing he was right.  
  
"You are all skin and bones, you have shadows under your eyes," Remus was about to continue when he noticed a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"That's just because you know what I used to look like," she smirked. Remus smiled.  
  
"I know. All too well, I know." A tension filled the air around them, as Remus' smile faded.  
  
"I suppose you know all about them," she said, gesturing to the four Gryffindors.  
  
"Four of my favorite students, but you didn't hear me say that," the smile was back on his handsome face and the tension was gone.  
  
"Tell me why they are your favorite?" she asked as she leaned against the wall of her hiding spot behind the curtains that flanked the head table.  
  
"They all work extremely hard, they are good to each other. They remind me of." Remus trailed off, hoping she would get his point.  
  
"The Marauders," she finished for him.  
  
He smiled wanly. "Yes, the Marauders."  
  
She noticed the look that swept over Remus' face and her shoulders sank. "I'm sorry." Her voice was full of reverence and concern.  
  
"I should be going." Remus stopped short, knowing this wasn't the time or place for that conversation. He knew she would understand that he wanted to talk to her about it, just not now. She didn't disappoint him.  
  
"I'll come by and visit soon so we can catch up," she smiled at him fondly and he knew she would be true to her word. He pulled her into another hug and gently stroked her hair in the way a brother would do.  
  
"Welcome back, I've missed you," he pulled away, kissed her cheek and left her before she had the chance to reply. Noticing a tear in his eye, she smiled sadly, but felt reassured that he was there.  
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts to find the great hall emptying and thought it best to get out of her hiding spot before she was caught. It would be a great opportunity to walk to grounds and familiarize herself with the castle again. As she rounded a corner, still caught in her thoughts, she ran smack into Hermione.  
  
"I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologized profusely to Hermione, checking to make sure she hadn't done any damage to the girl. Hermione straightened her robes and looked up at the woman smiling.  
  
"That's quite all right." Hermione trailed off, noticing how familiar her eyes were.  
  
Ron was overcome with emotion. His dream girl was even prettier than he remembered.  
  
Ginny felt Harry groping for her hand between the over abundant folds of both their robes. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face when he found her hand and grasped it tightly. He was staring at the woman.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny whispered to him inconspicuously.  
  
"She looks so familiar to me." he whispered back, not finishing his thought.  
  
The young woman turned her attention from Hermione to look at Harry. She put a hand over her mouth slowly and exhaled a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding.  
  
"Harry Potter," she said as she held out her hand, her eyes shining with pride. Harry shook her hand awkwardly with his free one, still clinging to Ginny with the other. He noticed the woman's robes as he began to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't catch your name," his voice was very professional as he spoke.  
  
"Of course you didn't. I'm sorry. I'm Ivy Evans."  
  
At the sound of her name, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all gasped. Harry had never liked that sound, but what he liked even less was that he was at a complete loss for who Ivy Evans was.  
  
"Ivy Evans?" Hermione squeaked in disbelief.  
  
"As I live and breathe." Ron gasped.  
  
Ginny stuttered her words, which she had a tendency of doing when she was nervous, "I.I thought that you had.that you were." when she had a hard time finishing her sentence, Harry took over.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor Evans, I don't seem to recognize you like they do," Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't expect you to," Ivy's smile was one of complete sincerity, "What they know and you don't is that I'm your aunt, Harry."  
  
A/N: Wow.and another chapter down and I am wiser for the wear. Thank you to Jilly for being wicked cool and toughing it out with me! I appreciate your willingness to work with me. To Dell, Riv, Erin, and Missy.my day would not be complete if I didn't get to have a dirty mind with you all! To the rest of the Tower clan and my friends from I'm Too Old.thanks! You keep my faith alive that I'm not a freaky old woman! 


	4. A Bit Of An Explanation

Chapter 4 - A Bit of an Explanation  
  
Harry was stunned into silence. Hermione knew that wouldn't last long as she watched the recognition wash over Harry's face. This was going to be big and she wasn't sure they needed an audience for their initial meeting.  
  
"Ron, Ginny.we should go," she said quietly. Ivy gave her a thankful smile. Regretfully, Ginny agreed and began to pull her hand away from Harry's.  
  
"No!" he said forcefully. "I want you all here."  
  
"Maybe we should talk somewhere else? I'm not sure the hallway is the best place to have this conversation," Ivy stated. Harry shook his head in agreement and they found an empty classroom to talk in.  
  
"You must have so many questions Harry, and I will answer as many of them as I can," Ivy said as she took a seat opposite Harry, who was still clinging to Ginny's hand.  
  
"You're my aunt," Harry stated. Ivy nodded.  
  
"Your mother's sister."  
  
"I was told the Dursleys were the only family I had," Harry said trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Ivy had known this was going to be the bulk of her first conversation with Harry, and she thought she had prepared herself well to answer the questions he would ask. What she hadn't counted on, however, was the anguished look in her nephew's eyes when he asked them.  
  
"Oh Harry," she sighed dejectedly, "I know. I was thirteen when you were born, which made me fourteen when Lily and James." Ivy trailed off for a moment, then she shook herself out of her memories. "No one would let me see you afterwards. I really tried Harry. No one would listen to me. I wanted nothing more than to be in your life. I never thought giving you to Petunia was a good idea. She never cared about anything but herself, but I was outnumbered."  
  
"You never came back for me."  
  
Ivy swallowed noticeably. "You're right, Harry, I didn't. The day after.I was taken to America. I was sequestered in the state of Massachusetts to finish my schooling in a muggle high school. Because of my involvement with the Wizarding world, I was considered to be the next target for the Death Eaters. The Ministry felt that they needed to get me as far away from here as they could. And make me as inconspicuous as I could be. I was only allowed to use owl post under dire circumstances. I petitioned to the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore, McGonagall, anyone I thought that would be able to help me get to you. But they were never going to let me raise you. I was fourteen and had just started my fourth year at Hogwarts."  
  
Ivy glanced at Harry, who was staring at her like he was lost in thought.  
  
"In reality, we were both shipped into a world we didn't understand, didn't want, and weren't meant to be a part of. I struggled in the muggle world. I didn't use my magic while I was in high school. I renounced anything that had to do with magic when I was sent to America. When I got out of high school I couldn't stand it any more. I felt disconnected from myself, from everything I had ever known. I found the American Society for Witches and Wizards when I started college and finally made peace with my place in muggle life. When I graduated from college, you were just starting at Hogwarts. I requested and was granted the opportunity to be given constant updates about you and how you were doing. I know that doesn't excuse the fact that I wasn't there for you, or that it has taken me so long to come back, but I don't have any excuses for those things."  
  
Harry was quietly introspective. Ginny shifted her eyes from Harry to Ivy and back to Harry. She was in shock. Everyone had assumed that Ivy had been killed the same as her sister. There had never been any proof, it had just been assumed. As she contemplated this, Harry finally spoke.  
  
"So.you've been hiding out in America and all of the sudden you have the urge to see me? To become a professor here? To interrupt my life because you wanted to?"  
  
"Harry!" Ron hissed.  
  
"It's okay, he has the right to be angry. I would be. All I can say is that I wasn't ready to come back and face everything, Harry. When Dumbledore owled me and asked me to come back home, I started thinking about how nice the idea of home, and seeing you, was," Ivy tried to explain, but Harry wasn't hearing her.  
  
"I'm going to my room. I don't care to talk to you anymore, Professor Evans," Harry stated curtly. With that said, Harry stood and walked out, Ginny following closely behind him. Ivy sighed and sank down in her seat further.  
  
"He'll get over it, Professor Evans. Just give him time," Hermione said in a comforting voice. Ivy gave a strained smile.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione."  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
"I know a lot of things. And when it's just us, please call me Ivy. That goes for you too Ron," Ivy looked at the flustered boy.  
  
"You're bloody beautiful," he said softly in response. Ivy had heard him clearly, but his face turned so red when he realized he'd said it out loud, she felt badly.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"Nothing. I think I'm going to check on Harry. You coming Hermione?" Ron said all in one breath.  
  
"Right behind you," Hermione smiled at Ivy as they walked through the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts of the conversation she'd just had.  
  
***  
  
"What right does she have to just waltz back into my life?" Harry asked Ginny as they sat in front of the fire, Harry's head in Ginny's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"She doesn't have any right."  
  
"I hear a 'but' in there," Harry sighed, reaching over his head and stilling Ginny's fingers.  
  
"Think about it, Harry. She's your aunt. She's family and she seems to care a great deal for you. Maybe you should talk to her some more," Ginny had the distinct feeling she had overstepped her boundaries with Harry as she felt him tense up.  
  
"An aunt who cared so much for me she left me with the Dursleys for fifteen years while she gallivanted around America."  
  
Ginny sighed at the harsh tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm also not going to fight with you about her. Everything surrounding Ivy Evans is your decision. I said my piece and that's it."  
  
Harry blinked rapidly and sat up to face her. Ginny had never been that forceful with a decision before.  
  
"So, if I don't talk to her, you won't support me in that?" Harry questioned, his blood near boiling. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said I think you should talk to her some more before you make your decision. I'm not in any position to make any judgments about what you think. If you feel she's not worth letting into your life, I will support that. But I don't think you can make that decision based on one interaction with her, Harry," Ginny smiled coyly at him. "I'm glad you didn't make your sole interpretation of me based on one or two interactions."  
  
Harry thought about what Ginny said. He hated to admit it, but she was right. She always had an uncanny ability to keep him calm and make his see straight when her got overheated. That was one of the many things he cherished so much about her. "I think I should go to bed now. You look like you have a lot to think about," Ginny said quietly as she gently rose from the couch. Harry looked up and smiled, rising to meet her.  
  
"I'll walk you upstairs."  
  
They walked hand in hand up the stairs until they reached Ginny's room. Harry let go of her hand and placed both his hands on the sides of Ginny's neck, his thumbs grazing her cheeks as he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. She returned the kiss, locking her hands together behind his head, her fingers lightly tickling the hairs at the base of his neck.  
  
"Thank you, Ginny," Harry whispered, resting his forehead on hers. Ginny smiled slightly.  
  
"Not a problem. If you need anything, you know where I'll be," she arched her head up slightly, made contact with his lips one more time and walked into her room.  
  
Harry ran his index finger over his lips. There was always something special about kissing Ginny. It was almost like she lingered on his lips even after she had been gone for a while. Comforted by this thought, Harry went to his room to think about this mysterious new person who had appeared in his life.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I said that," Ron mused as he and Hermione entered the library together. They had decided to go and look up Ivy in the school records. They both knew the legend of Ivy Evans, but Hermione thought it best to review for Harry's sake. She was acting almost as if it were a test. This amused Ron greatly until Hermione reminded him that he practically hit on a teacher, let alone the fact that it was also Harry's aunt.  
  
They grabbed the past twenty years of Hogwarts records and sat side by side, searching for anything that said Ivy Evans.  
  
"Wow," Ron muttered as he turned a page halfway through the book he was looking in.  
  
"Find something?" Hermione stopped turning pages and looked over at what was in Ron's book.  
  
There was a picture of Ivy, which must have been taken right before Lily and James had died. She was holding some sort of award and kept looking to the right of the photographer and back again, laughing. The caption read 'Ivy Evans receives Service to the School Award.' Her green eyes were shining and she looked radiant. If Ron had thought her beautiful before, she was a goddess in this picture. He looked at Hermione with a puzzled look, which she returned. Ivy hadn't looked frazzled when they had met her, but she was far cry from the person in this picture. Her eyes alone had lost much of their luster, not to mention the havoc her body seemed to have gone through.  
  
"Is there an article?" Hermione asked wanting to know what act Ivy had performed to receive such a prestigious award.  
  
"Article on page 342," Ron read out loud, already turning pages quickly. He landed between pages 341 and 344. "Where is it?"  
  
"Look, a page has been torn out!" Hermione ran her finger down the remnants of paper where the page had once been.  
  
"Great! Now we'll never know why she got that award," Ron said, looking downcast. Hermione almost laughed out loud at Ron's lack of ingenuity. Hadn't their escapades over the years taught him anything?  
  
"One book isn't the only way to find out what happened, Ron. You should know that by now," Hermione's tone was more teasing than it was condescending and Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You have to admit it's easier though."  
  
Hermione shook the thoughts out of her head and took out some parchment and a quill from her bag.  
  
"Let's make a list of the things we know about Ivy. I'm sure you know things I don't and vice versa."  
  
"Okay. Well, we know she's Harry's aunt, Lily's sister."  
  
Hermione's hand was quickly scribbling things down on the parchment.  
  
"By now she would be, let's see." Ron paused as he worked out the math in his head. "Twenty-nine years old." Hermione scratched the paper again.  
  
"She's been in America for the last fifteen years, and was in a muggle.what did she call it?"  
  
"High school. They separate their grade levels into different schools in America, not just the two," Ron looked at Hermione with an odd expression.  
  
"You do know everything. Anyway, she went to college, and became a member of the American Society for Witches and Wizards," Ron paused. "Hermione, start another parchment for questions we need to have answered."  
  
Hermione grabbed another blank piece of parchment and poised her quill, looking at Ron thoughtfully.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"Ivy said that by the time she got out of college, Harry was at Hogwarts. But that doesn't make any sense. How long is college, Hermione? Four years, right?"  
  
"Most of the time," Hermione smiled. Watching Ron be so analytical wasn't something she saw on a regular basis and she was quite enjoying this side of him.  
  
"But she left here at the beginning of her fourth year, how long is.high school?"  
  
"She would have been there for the rest of that year and three more," Hermione said after thinking it through in her head.  
  
"Okay, but that still doesn't make sense. There are two years missing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If what Ivy is saying is true, there are two years not accounted for between her leaving high school and going to college. That is, if I have this right."  
  
Hermione wrote something down on the parchment and Ron looked over her shoulder to see what it was. It was a timeline of Ivy's life in America. He saw that he was, indeed correct. Hermione looked up at him in awe.  
  
"I'm impressed."  
  
Ron blushed and looked back into the book for a distraction. "Wait a minute. Four year for high school, plus two years we don't know about, plus four years for college is only ten years, Hermione. There are still five more years we don't know about. So, all in all, seven years unaccounted for."  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement and wrote that down.  
  
"So we want to know where she was and what she was doing for those seven years. By the way, until we find out that answer, I wouldn't tell Harry. It will just make him even more angry than he already is," Hermione said as she wrote the questions down.  
  
"We also want to know what she got that Service to the School award for," Ron said quietly.  
  
"Okay, what else do you know about Ivy?" Hermione asked, her sharp mind wanting to gain as much information as possible.  
  
"Well, what I've heard is that she was an amazing witch. She was very talented, always knew what she was doing and she had a natural talent. Much like her sister. She was very well liked, popular. She also." Ron trailed off, smiling.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"She sounds like a little bit of all of us," he paused, a smile lighting up his eyes. "She was really smart and a great witch like you, she could fly with the best of the best, very talented. She played Quidditch, a pretty amazing chaser what I've been told. You know, like Harry. And she was said to have had a reputation for getting up to no good when she was at Hogwarts, kind of like me."  
  
Hermione smiled at Ron. He was right, Ivy did seem to possess a little of each of them. He had recited the same legend she had known also, but her extensive reading in the library had given her a little more information. Not a lot, however, the library seemed to be lacking in the Ivy Evans department.  
  
"You're right; she was an amazing witch. More than amazing, in fact. She was said to have been the smartest witch to ever come through Hogwarts. She mastered every charm, spell, and potion the first time she tried. She was extremely talented," Hermione's voice dropped and became uncharacteristically shy. "She was kind of my idol before I came to Hogwarts. I wanted to be the next Ivy Evans."  
  
"But you're not," Ron started. Hermione looked crushed. "You're the first Hermione Granger," he finished. Hermione locked eyes with Ron. She smiled and looked down, almost embarrassed.  
  
"Anyway, she was famous in her own right, but only because of her potential. Everyone thought that she had been killed the night that the Potters died. I mean, she just disappeared and was never heard from again until today. I never mentioned it to Harry because I didn't think he needed any other ideas floating in his head about family members dying."  
  
"Mum asked us not to say anything to Harry either. She said he'd been through enough and when the time was right he'd find out for himself. I guess the time is right then," Ron looked at Hermione soberly.  
  
"I suppose so," Hermione answered in the same tone. They absentmindedly went back to turning pages, both lost in though.  
  
***  
  
Ivy was putting away her things in the office portion of her new living quarters when she heard a knock on the door. She had yet to set up her password so she thought nothing of it as she looked up from her desk and finished placing her files in the desk drawer. Getting up from her desk covered in books and papers, she went to open the door. She found Severus Snape on the other side and groaned inwardly at the sight of him.  
  
"Good evening, Miss Evans," he said through his famously tight lips.  
  
"Hello," Ivy said shortly. She knew this moment had to have come, but she had hoped it would be later. 'Oh well, best get it over with now' she thought to herself.  
  
"I've just come to give you some insight as to what I have been doing in the Muggle Studies classes. I'm here to give you a report on whom to watch out for and who has been doing well in these classes," he somewhat snarled his words. Ivy gave him an odd look and silently tried to place what was wrong with him, but came to the conclusion that it had to be ingrained in his stunning personality.  
  
"Are you listening to me, Miss Evans?" Snape sneered to get Ivy's attention.  
  
"I am not your student, please do not address me as such," Ivy said forcefully.  
  
"I see America has made you insolent," Snape observed. He was trying to make her lose her cool. She had taken enough psychology classes to see that one coming from a mile away.  
  
"No, I think it's just you," Ivy said calmly as she returned to her desk and continued putting her books away as if Snape wasn't even there.  
  
"If you think this is going to be easy, you have another thing coming. Muggle Studies is a very hard subject, though I am sure I have properly prepared the students. Here are the files you will most definitely need," with those words, Snape dropped all three folders of at least a hundred pages each onto her floor, sending papers flying. Ivy rolled her eyes at his obvious stunt to try to get her to blow up at him.  
  
"And if you think getting under my skin is going to be that" - she pointed to the mess of papers on her floor - "easy, you have another thing coming," she countered defiantly.  
  
"Now, thank you for the information," she left her statement open-ended hoping he would get the point himself that she wanted him to leave. She certainly didn't fell like kicking him out.  
  
"You've lost any trace of your accent," Snape observed correctly. "Pity, you're too Americanized to even realize your change in behavior."  
  
"As much as you want me to, I am not going to fight with you, Professor Snape. Now, I have a lot of things to get done before tomorrow, so if you don't mind." she gestured to the door.  
  
Snape blew out of the room in a huff, causing the papers to scuttle around her office creating even more of a mess. Once again, Ivy rolled her eyes.  
  
"That man is incorrigible," she sighed as she crouched down to pick up the papers.  
  
A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Melissa, who will probably never read this, but it's the thought that counts! She was deployed from the U.S. to the Middle East last week and I already miss her terribly. This is just my way of reminding everyone that there are everyday people out there who are risking a lot. regardless of where you come from! Love and miss you Liss! Come home safely! 


	5. Conversations

Chapter 5 - Conversations  
  
Harry spent a good amount of time on the letter he was writing to his godfather. He wanted nothing more than to ask him outright about Ivy and why everyone had known about her but himself, but he felt he needed to hide it in small talk. Sirius had to have known about her, and it made Harry angry that Sirius had never mentioned Ivy at all. Even in passing, 'oh, by the way, Harry, you also have another aunt.'  
  
Harry shook his head. He seemed to be mad at everyone lately. He was mad at Sirius and Dumbledore for never telling him about Ivy, he was mad at Ivy for obvious reasons, and he was upset with his three best friends. They had all known about her and never said anything. Mrs. Weasley had made certain that she had her children's word to not bring Ivy up in conversation. As much as he wanted to be mad about that, he really couldn't be. The Weasley's were the closest thing he had to a real family and it was obvious that Mrs. Weasley had thought she was acting in Harry's best interest. That didn't stop him from wishing Ron and Ginny hadn't obeyed their mother's request, but he had seen an angry Mrs. Weasley first hand, so he could hardly blame them.  
  
Hermione was a different story. She didn't have anyone telling her not to mention Ivy to him; she had come to that conclusion herself. When Harry had confronted her about it her response had included the same reasons that Mrs. Weasley had. He didn't want to accept that from Hermione and they had got up in a somewhat heated argument with Hermione's last words being, 'if you had bothered to read Hogwarts: A History, you would have known about her.' He knew in the back of his mind that Hermione was right, but that still didn't stop him from being mad at her.  
  
Harry sighed at the bit of parchment in front of him, quill poised above the page. He resigned himself to being as honest as possible. It was the only thing he could think of that wouldn't sound forced.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
It's been a while since we last spoke. I hope everything is well with you. There is so much that I want to talk with you about but I can't seem to get it out the way I want to, so I am just going to write it. I want to ask you about something that has been bothering me. Ivy Evans is a professor at Hogwarts now. You know who she is. In fact, I know you must have known her. Why didn't you ever tell me about her? Is there something I should know about her? I mean there are a lot of things I should know about her. Like I should have been told about the fact that she exists, but is there any thing else you might want to tell me about her?  
  
She looks a lot like my mum. It's almost hard to look at her. Which I don't do very often, mind you. I'm very angry with her. Why now? Why not ten, or bloody hell, even five years ago? It just doesn't make any sense to me.  
  
Ginny's convinced me to talk to her. Just to see what she has to say. Ginny thinks I shouldn't base my opinion of her on the one time we spoke to each other. I guess she's right. But I would like to know what you think before I willingly go and talk to her. I want to know more about her. Ron and Hermione have done some research on her for me. If she was as talented as everyone says she was, why did I never hear about her?  
  
Please write back as soon as possible.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry read and reread the letter before putting it in an envelope and sealing the garnet wax over the flap. He wrestled with himself about actually sending it or writing it over again, but eventually decided the letter he had written was as good as it was going to get.  
  
He threw on his cloak and carried the letter up to the Owlery. He spotted Hedwig easily among the brown barn owls and smiled as she flew to him. She was such a regal bird. He softly petted her plumage and held out his hand to her beak. Hedwig nibbled lightly at the scone pieces Harry had brought for her and when she was finished, she stuck out her leg for Harry to tie the letter onto.  
  
"Please wait for Sirius to write back?" Harry requested as he finished securing the letter. Hedwig nodded slightly before affectionately nipping his index finger and flying off into the sky.  
  
Harry sighed deeply and took a seat on one of the benches by a window. He wasn't ready to go back to the castle just yet. He wasn't ready to walk past the snickers from the Slytherins or the interested stares from the rest of his schoolmates. Now that Ivy was no longer a secret, the entire school knew that Harry hadn't known about her. Harry felt like a huge practical joke had been played on him in front of everyone, In short, he felt like a fool. He couldn't help but feel resentful about that as well as everything else Ivy Evans' return had brought into his life. For the first time, Harry didn't want to be around his friends, even Ginny. And it killed him to have those feelings.  
  
Harry stood and narrowed his eyes out the window.  
  
"Damn it Ivy, this is all your fault," Harry unconsciously banged his fist on the windowsill. He really didn't know what to do with these feelings so they just festered in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't be punishing his friends for something they really had no control over, but he was resentful that they had kept something so important from him, even if they did have his best interests at heart. Their intention had never been malicious and he knew that, but the nagging thought that they knew turned his stomach.  
  
Harry hung his head in defeat and resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't hang out in the Owlery all night. He would have to face the world sooner or later; he might as well get it over with now. He took the stairs slowly and trudged his way back towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
***  
  
"Ivy, please come in," Remus smiled at her as she crossed the threshold to his private quarters. They hugged like the old friends they were and sat down in the chairs around Remus' fireplace.  
  
"Tell me really, how have you been?" Remus asked in a voice filled with concern. She had lost a lot of weight, but that wasn't what concerned him. She had also lost a lot of her spunk and the airy quality about her.  
  
"I know you are concerned for me, Remus, but rest assured, I am doing well. Much better than I was when I fist left," Ivy's eyes shifted downward to look at her perfectly sculpted fingernails. Remus shook his head slightly. He believed her, too a certain extent.  
  
"Harry," he said with understanding. Ivy looked up and gave him a strained smile.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"How is he doing with this?"  
  
"Oh as well as can be expected I am assuming. He's the laughing stock of the school, he's not really talking to anyone, he hates me, he's."  
  
"Ivy, stop," Remus reached over and placed his hand over hers, which had started shaking. "This isn't your fault."  
  
Ivy looked at him like he had lost his mind and gave a short laugh.  
  
"Not my fault? Are you kidding, Remus? I sure as hell hope you are kidding!"  
  
Remus' shoulders sank and he rose from his chair. "You're just as stubborn as he is. If you both don't stop acting like this, nothing will be resolved. Tea?"  
  
"Please, thank you. Remus, I can't even get him to be in the same room with me for longer than ten minutes, and it's never when we are alone. He deserves to know everything, if I could just sit him down and talk with him one on one."  
  
Remus spun around, causing tea to spill over the side of the cup he was holding and gather in the saucer. He handed it to her with a shaking hand.  
  
"Ivy.you're not going to tell him about."  
  
"He has a right to know everything, Remus."  
  
"But Ivy, what about you?"  
  
"I'm a big witch now, Remus. I can defend myself."  
  
Remus' head fell back as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. He sighed heavily and resumed his piercing stare at Ivy.  
  
"I hope you talk to Dumbledore first."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ivy." the warning in Remus' voice reminded her of the past. He had always been the overprotective older brother she never wanted.  
  
"You worry too much. So what's new with your life?" Ivy's face broke out into a genuine smile and Remus shook his head softly at her, smiling back.  
  
"You are changing the topic. Ivy, please, just go over it with Dumbledore before you do anything rash?"  
  
"Fine.so who's the new chick?" Ivy said as she noticed a picture of Remus and a pretty platinum blond woman.  
  
"Chick?" Remus asked, confused.  
  
Ivy laughed and gestured toward the frame. Remus suddenly became shy as he smiled and looked at the picture.  
  
"Oh her?" he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't give me that 'oh her' business, Remus. You barely have any pictures. She must be special to you."  
  
"That's Laura. She's a friend of mine."  
  
Ivy smirked at Remus' flushed face. "Just a friend?"  
  
Remus smiled brightly at Ivy. "Maybe a little more than a friend, but we're still working on that."  
  
Ivy nodded and smiled back. She was happy for Remus. He deserved someone special.  
  
The hours flew by as the two old friends caught each other up on their lives. Before they knew it, it was time for Ivy to leave.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow, Ivy. You know where to find me if you need me," Remus said as he walked Ivy out and opened the door for her. Ivy turned and gave Remus a hug.  
  
"I do, and thank you. I had fun tonight."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Ivy left for her own room and Remus went back to clean up from their tea party. He noticed Laura grinning at him from the picture. Stopping his retreat, he looked at her and smiled back.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, she belongs to someone else."  
  
***  
  
Harry sat at the lunch table, grumbling over his chicken casserole. He still hadn't heard from Sirius and Hedwig was nowhere to be found. This concerned him greatly but like he had always thought where Sirius was concerned, no news was good news.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down, hefting her bag full of books onto the table next to her. As usual, she was the last to show up for lunch.  
  
"Just waiting for mail," Harry murmured, spearing a piece of carrot with his fork using more force than necessary. Hermione was doubtful that was all that was on his mind, but decided to let the subject drop.  
  
"Are you ready for Muggle Studies, Ginny?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, as her plate filled with food when she was finally situated.  
  
Ginny smiled brightly despite Harry's obvious snort. "Yes! Finally, no more Snape!" Harry looked downcast at their enthusiasm.  
  
"Harry let it go. It's not like we were going to drop the subject," Hermione stated, pursing her lips at such a thought.  
  
"You'll have to let me know what kind of a teacher she is," he grumbled as he stood, grabbed his bag and left.  
  
"Moody little git, isn't he?" Hermione mused as she forced food into her mouth at an alarming rate. She had stopped at the library before lunch to grab a book she had needed and knew if she didn't eat fast, she would be late to class.  
  
Ginny chuckled a little at Hermione's statement, sharing her sentiment, but said nothing. Ron just looked at her. It was very unlike Hermione to say a bad word about any of her friends. She caught his eye.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron mumbled as he finished his food. "I'll see you both this afternoon," he rose and headed out the same way Harry had gone for their Divination class.  
  
"Men!" Ginny said, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
"You can say that again. Do you think he'll ever get the point?" Hermione asked Ginny as she sighed.  
  
"Of taking Divination, or of you.err." Ginny searched for the right words, "wanting him?" Hermione blushed, and then looked at Ginny, grinning.  
  
"Either!"  
  
***  
  
Ivy stood in front of the dungeon classroom as her students filed in. She felt confident and collected. She knew what she was talking about and had prepared herself with very little help from Snape's notes. The man knew nothing about muggles and it showed. She had a great laugh when she reviewed the materials he had given her. From the essay on fur coats, to the tests he gave out, and even the answers he marked correct, she could tell he was flying by the seat of his robes.  
  
Things such as 'what is the basic form of communication muggles use?' with answers such as 'the telly' marked correct. First of all, how was that question supposed to help these students at all, and secondly, television was most definitely not the correct answer. Ivy had known then that she was going to have to deprogram these students. As her students took their seats, she went over and shut the door.  
  
"Good afternoon, class. My name is Professor Evans and I will be your permanent Muggle Studies professor. The first thing I want you to do is take your notes from the past month," she paused as papers around her rustled, "and tear them all up. You will not need any information that is on those. I want you to clear your minds and we will all begin with a clean slate," she watched as the students grinned and tore the notes they had taken to shreds. She smirked at the rueful looks they were all giving the papers.  
  
"Now," she said as the paper noises began to die down, "in this class we are going to concentrate on muggle interaction, technology, traditions, and history. You will need to be prepared to know what ended World War II, what a DVD player is, and who Freud was if you want to manage in the muggle world. I realize that this class has a diverse group of people from various walks of life and I expect you all to be able to work together, and help each other. For some of you, this may come easily, growing up in a muggle household, for others it will be extremely hard, having never known what the muggle world is like. Working with each other will make this class that much easier."  
  
As her speech ended, Ivy heard the door to the classroom open. When she turned slightly to look, not wanting to embarrass whoever was late to her class, she groaned out loud. Snape walked into her class and stood to her left.  
  
"Can I help you, Professor Snape?" Ivy asked carefully.  
  
"I'm just here to observe, go about your class, Ms. Evans," he stated. Ivy resisted the urge to let her jaw drop.  
  
"Please excuse this interruption, class. Professor, can I see you outside please?" Ivy said, fire flashing in her eyes.  
  
"No need, Ms. Evans. I am perfectly content to stand here and observe," Snape was almost smiling at Ivy, challenging her to lose her temper, and this time in front of her class.  
  
Controlling her emotions, as well as the volume of her voice was going to be hard, but Ivy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the breath slowly escape, while she collected her thoughts.  
  
"Professor Snape, will you please join me outside," she didn't ask this time, she stated. She walked to the door, opened it, and waved her hand through. Snape stared at her like she had just asked him to walk through fire but went through the door anyway. Ivy walked out after him and closed the door. Everyone in the class looked at each other and became completely silent, straining their ears to see how their newest teacher would handle Snape.  
  
"First of all, I would appreciate your respect as a Hogwarts teacher by addressing me as Professor, not Ms. As I have said to you before, I am not your student and I do not expect to be treated as such," Snape opened his mouth to respond but Ivy held a hand up. "Secondly, I do not appreciate being spied upon. If there were any questions about my capabilities as a teacher, Professor Dumbledore would not have offered me the position. I did not ask for your assistance, nor do I need it. Now, if you will please excuse me, you have wasted enough of my time as well as my class'."  
  
Ivy spun on her heels and walked back into her room, careful not to let the door slam. She didn't want Snape to have any satisfaction of getting under her skin. When she looked at her class, as she reentered the room, she had to laugh. They were all staring at her in disbelief.  
  
"Let's get started, shall we?" she asked as she walked over to her desk and picked up a box that had been on the floor, letting it rest on her hip as she turned to address the class. "I feel that starting with muggle technology will give you great base to work with, and besides, it's fun!" Ivy smiled as she set the box down on the desk and began to take things out of it. She turned to face the class, holding a small item in her hand and held it up for them to see.  
  
"Does anyone know what this is?" Ivy asked, knowing the muggle born and half blood students in her class would most likely know exactly what it was. Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"It's a telephone," she answered, sounding confused.  
  
"You don't sound too sure of yourself. Why is that?" Ivy smiled. Hermione's face contorted into a frown.  
  
"There are no cords to plug it in."  
  
"That's right. This is what muggles call a cellular phone. It is an air based telephone line that can be taken and used anywhere," Dean Thomas' hand raised as she was speaking.  
  
"Yes, Dean?"  
  
"What do you mean by air based?"  
  
"I'm glad you caught that. Muggle telephones are, for the most part, landlines. That means that they have to be plugged into an outlet in order for them to work properly. Cell phones are airlines, meaning that the sound waves travel through the air from tower to tower as opposed to through wires. Any questions so far?" Ivy asked, hoping not to have to explain what a telephone was. They should have learned that in their first year of Muggle Studies. Neville Longbottom raised his hand.  
  
"Go ahead, Neville."  
  
"Is.is that yours?"  
  
Ivy couldn't help but give a short chuckle. "Yes, it is," she hit a few buttons on the phone she had previously enchanted and it came alive on it's own accord. It played the show tune "The Entertainer," though Ivy was sure none of her class would know that, and if they did, she would eat her shoe. The class sat dumbfounded, listening to the high-pitched notes shrilly bouncing off the walls of the classroom.  
  
"That sound means that someone is calling me. Well, normally that is what it means. I enchanted this before class in order for it to work. Unfortunately, this phone is pretty much obsolete in the wizarding world. As a matter of fact, everything in this box quits working once you cross the barrier," Ivy gestured to the box that sat on her desk. The students tore their gaze away from the cell phone and struggled to concentrate on Ivy's voice.  
  
"What I want you to do now is get into groups of five. Today, I will let you pick the groups, but if there are any discrepancies, I will have no problems rearranging those groups," Ivy's warning was disregarded as the students clambered over tables and chairs to reach their friends before someone else did.  
  
"Okay, I will give each group an object. You will be allowed to take it with you and work with it together. Right now I will tell you nothing but what the object is called. What you need to figure out is how it works, what it does, and why muggles use them. Your group will give a presentation on the object and hand in three feet of parchment on it a week from today. You may use any means necessary to find out what it does, be it the library, other friends not in the class, or you can even ask me. Please remember that these object are my personal belongings and they are only enchanted to work for a week."  
  
Ivy took the box and began assigning objects to her students. As she approached the last group, she smiled. The last thing in the box was her most prized possession from the muggle world and she would not have entrusted it to anyone but Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Okay, this is your object," Ivy placed a circular object that had a cord coming out the side of it attached to something that looked an awful lot like a headband in Ginny's opinion. "Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus," Ivy muttered as she made a note on a piece of parchment. She reached into the box again and pulled out five small boxes. They were perfectly square and very thin. "You will need these to work with the CD player. These are the CDs."  
  
As Ivy walked away, Hermione began pushing the buttons on the CD player while Neville, Dean, and Seamus tried opening the boxes. Ginny took control of the cord and headband. The class was loud and everyone seemed to be having a good time as Ivy walked around, observing and answering any questions. She glanced at her watch and realized that time had flown fast.  
  
"Okay class! For next lesson, I want you all to read chapter five in your book. It is called Democracies of the World. I understand it may be a bit boring, but I need you all to have a good foundation when we begin to talk about muggle history. If there are no more questions, you are free to go and I will see you all on Thursday."  
  
Everyone left the classroom chattering about their new gadgets.  
  
"Now that is Muggle Studies. Not a word about fur coats!" Dean smiled as they walked through the halls. His eyes lit up as if just remembering something. "Speaking of Snape, did anyone catch what she said to him?"  
  
"I think she asked him to respect her, but I wasn't listening too closely. She has every right to expect that of him though. He was treating her like she was a student. Ms. Evans, honestly!" Hermione's brow furrowed as she spoke. She rather liked her new professor, and found Snape's actions to be unprofessional to say the least. They caught up to the rest of the students who were chatting casually about this new approach to Muggle Studies. It was unanimous that they liked it much better than fur coats.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! This chapter isn't really dedicated to anyone, but I would like to say thanks to Theresa for supporting me and being interested and asking questions! 


	6. A Word Or Two From Sirius

Chapter 6 - A Word Or Two From Sirius  
  
"Well, how are classes going, Ivy?" Dumbledore asked as Ivy paid him a visit after her class with Hermione, Ginny and the rest.  
  
"The first years were easy to impress," Ivy's eyes glinted as she spoke. "As the classes wore on, I had to be more creative. Had to bring out the big guns in my last class."  
  
Ivy handed Dumbledore the small cell phone for his inspection.  
  
"These things amaze me," he mumbled, turning it over in his hand. "No wires at all?"  
  
"Well, you have to plug it in to charge it, but other than that, no wires," she said as he handed it back to her.  
  
"I'm glad they are getting acquainted with muggle technology. We have so many talented students who would do well living in both worlds. You will be making their future transitions a lot easier, Ivy," Dumbledore sensed that there was something Ivy wanted to speak with him about. "How is the staff receiving you?"  
  
"For the most part, very well," Ivy paused and tilted her left eyebrow at Dumbledore. "There was no reason for Professor Snape to be observing my class today was there?" Ivy didn't want to tattle on Snape, but at the same time, she was annoyed enough with him to mention it to Dumbledore.  
  
"No reason I can think of. I didn't authorize it. Why?"  
  
Ivy shrugged nonchalantly. "He must have been feeling nostalgic for his class."  
  
"Severus? Nostalgic for a Muggle Studies class? I doubt that, Ivy. Is there anything you want me to say to him?"  
  
"No," Ivy said slowly, as if planning out her own strategy. "I can handle him. I think he's a bit put out by me. He doesn't seem to like my family all that much," Ivy smiled slightly. "Nothing big, Albus. I was just making sure I hadn't made a mistake in asking him to leave."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, his keen wisdom showing through his bright blue eyes. "Would you like to talk about something else, Ivy? I couldn't help but notice that you brought your family up in conversation."  
  
Ivy laughed. "I'm not going to get anything past you, am I?"  
  
"Probably not. You didn't while you were a student here, why should you being a professor be any different?"  
  
Ivy laughed again. "I promised Remus that I would run this by you before I talked to Harry." "There is no need to run anything past me. I believe in your ability to make the correct choices in your life, Ivy. You are an adult and you can defend yourself. There is no need for me to protect you anymore," Dumbledore had interrupted Ivy's speech, but what he said cause her to flinch just a bit.  
  
"Ivy, there is no reason to be scared. You have not had wards around you since the day you finished your training with The American Society and you have been perfectly fine since then. I support you in telling Harry what he needs to know."  
  
"If he'll agree to be in the same room as I am ever again," Ivy muttered.  
  
"He will come around Ivy. Do you know why I asked you to come back here?"  
  
Ivy looked at Dumbledore with the question 'why' written all over her face.  
  
"Because not only are you a fabulous professor, but I knew you needed a reason to come back. You and Harry are an awful lot alike in certain ways. He needs a reason to speak with you. And, if I am not mistaken, between Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, some sense is sure to seep through Harry's brain."  
  
Ivy nodded, a smile on her face. "Thank you for the opportunity, Albus, I appreciate it more than I can say."  
  
"I know you do. I must confess that I do have a few selfish reasons for asking you to come back," Ivy cocked her head to the side, intently listening to Dumbledore. "I feel that Harry would benefit from having some family around him right now. Voldemort seems to be growing stronger and I cannot predict what his next move will be," Dumbledore continued with a shadowed look on his face. "I do know that he will stop at nothing to reach Harry though. He has proven that many times in the past."  
  
Ivy nodded her head at the fact that Harry had fought face to face with Voldemort three times already in his young life, and she hadn't been around for any of them.  
  
"You are an extremely talented witch, Ivy, we could use your intelligence and knowledge. Which brings me to my second selfish reason for wanting you back here. I was hoping that you might be able to help me with something."  
  
Ivy's stomach turned. She would do anything to protect those she loved so the past would never repeat itself, but that didn't stop her from being apprehensive. Gathering her courage, she addressed Dumbledore like the Hogwarts professor that she was.  
  
"Anything, Albus. What do you need?  
  
"I was hoping that you would have some privileged information about your sister's death."  
  
This was not what Ivy had been expecting. "What do you mean?" her eyes narrowed as she spoke very slowly. She was still dealing with her own issues about Lily and James' deaths.  
  
"We need Sirius Black more than ever right now," Dumbledore stated. Ivy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Did Lily ever give you any information or physical proof that Sirius was not their secret keeper? I know that without Pettigrew, we cannot clear Sirius' name completely. But if we have information that would somehow be leaked to the public to make Sirius more reliable, it would be for the best in the long run."  
  
Ivy shook her head slowly. She wanted nothing more than to help Sirius in any way she could. She looked through any letter Lily had ever sent her, anything that might contain a hint, but she consistently came up with nothing.  
  
"I will look through my things again, Albus, but I don't think I can help you with anything. I've looked through everything I have every time I hear Sirius' name just to make sure I didn't overlook anything. Of course I will look again, but I don't want you to expect anything."  
  
"Thank you, Ivy. I appreciate it," Dumbledore paused. "And so does Sirius."  
  
He knew that would strike a cord in Ivy. She looked at him and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'll start looking right away. I should be going though," Ivy didn't have a reason to leave, other than she wanted to sit on her bed and think, but Dumbledore seemed to know this and gently nodded his head.  
  
"I will see you at dinner then," he said as Ivy rose and walked to the door, already deep in her own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
Harry was happy for the first time in a while as Hedwig swooped down onto the windowsill ledge of his dormitory. He smiled at her and gave her a crumb of left over Cauldron Cake.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig," he said excitedly as his fingers ran over the letter. He walked over to his bed and opened the letter, tearing the envelope in his haste to see what Sirius had to say.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ivy Evans has returned. I have a lot of explaining to do, and I would rather not do it in a letter, but I don't think I can get away to meet with you right now. I am very sorry that I never mentioned her to you before. I think everyone thought it best not to worry you with information about her. Also, we didn't know if we would ever see her again. She took the news of your parents' deaths very hard and made it known that she was done with the wizarding world right after she was sent to America. I personally did not mention her to you because I didn't want you to dwell on what might have been.  
  
With that said, Ivy is an amazing person, Harry. I've told you before that the true measure of a person is how he treats his inferiors, not his equals. At Hogwarts, almost everyone was Ivy's inferior, though you would never have been able to tell her that. I'm sure you have heard by now that she is one of, if not the, smartest witches to ever come through Hogwarts. I wouldn't put it past her to be one of the smartest witches in the world. She has this easy way about her magic that just cannot be learned. It's ingrained. It doesn't come with years of practice or mountains of books. Ivy's magic is natural. This is not to say that she didn't perfect her techniques by studying or practicing, I'm just saying that she doesn't have to try as hard as the rest of us might.  
  
But, by looking at her, you would never know this. She is one of the kindest people I've ever known. She is patient and caring. She is the perfect professor material, and I honestly am surprised that it has taken Dumbledore this long to invite her to teach at Hogwarts. I suppose timing was a factor in that decision. I know he would have wanted to make sure that Ivy was ready to return to the magical community.  
  
I think you have a very smart girlfriend. I've always liked Ginny. She was right when she told you to give Ivy a chance. Ivy has her own reasons for doing what she did. Some of which I know and others no one but Ivy knows. I know that this may hurt you, or make you angry, but sometimes people have to think about themselves. Ivy was devastated by her sister's death. When Lily and James died, Remus left to who-knows-where, and I was sent to Azkaban, she was left with nothing. She was shipped off to a strange place where she was undoubtedly scorned for what she was. Much like you, she lost everything to Voldemort. People deal with things differently.  
  
I understand that these words may not comfort you. I also understand your anger, Harry. I was angry with her as well. But eventually, I realized that what she did was something she had to do for herself. If she is back at Hogwarts, she must feel confident enough to take on many challenges. Teaching, Voldemort, and yes, you. She may not have been able to even look at you without reliving that night before now, Harry. Much like you see your mum when you look at her and it hurts. Think about that, Harry. She wants to get to know you, right? She must be in a good place to do that. And if that is the case, now is the best time to get to know Ivy. She is a fascinating creature, but most of all, one of the best friends, biggest fans, and closest relatives you will ever find.  
  
I am sorry if my words are harsh. I am not intent on hurting you; I just know you and Ivy deserve each other. Make your own decisions, and I will not be disappointed in anything you decide to do. You asked for my advice, so here it is: get to know her, give her a chance. She may surprise you.  
  
Let me know what you decide to do, and remember that you have to do what is best for you. You have never, ever disappointed me, so please do not think this time any different. I trust your judgment and ability to make the right decision for you.  
  
Sirius  
  
It was the longest letter he had ever received from Sirius. Harry reread it, puzzled by the sentiment he could sense coming through. There was a tone in this letter that Harry hadn't ever heard from Sirius before. He couldn't put his finger on what it was though, and decided not to think about it but to focus on the advice he had been given by everyone on the subject. The general consensus was that Harry should give Ivy a chance. He frowned and sighed, not willing to give in just yet. Everything in Sirius' letter was true. He knew it wouldn't be very fair to hate Ivy without letting her give him a verbal reason to do so. Harry's thoughts turned abruptly to his parents. They would have wanted him to give Ivy a chance. That much he knew was true.  
  
He placed the letter under his bed in a box and grabbed his robes. "I suppose I shouldn't postpone the inevitable," he murmured rather sullenly as he walked out of his dormitory room and down the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Ivy was sitting on her bed, looking at the wizarding pictures taken at Lily and James' wedding. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at a particularly poignant picture that had been taken of the two sisters. Ivy was wearing the light peaches-and-cream-colored dress Lily had picked out for her wedding party and Lily was looking radiant in her traditional white muggle wedding gown. It had been one of the happiest days of Lily's short life. In truth, it has also been one of Ivy's happiest days. She had been so carefree that day, thinking that nothing could ever interrupt her perfect life. She had been proven so wrong. Ivy's chest hurt as a sob worked its way up her throat. She trailed her finger lightly over her sister's face.  
  
"I miss you so much, Lily."  
  
Being at Hogwarts had begun to take its toll on her. Not to mention the stress of her nephew's lack of communication with her. She wasn't sure how to get through to him on any level just yet and everything she had learned in school had not prepared her for the practical lessons of everyday life with someone who hated you.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her light purple sweater, checking her reflection in the mirror over her dresser on the way to her door. Stepping over books as she approached the door, she noticed an owl outside the window. She held up one finger to the owl, indicating that she would be there in a minute. Opening the door, she found the last person she would ever have expected to be at her threshold.  
  
"Harry!" she said softly. Harry noticed that Ivy's eyes were bloodshot and her face was a pale shade of light pink. He felt a little sorry for her. If nothing else, Sirius' letter had instilled in him that life hadn't been easy for Ivy either. If anyone knew what the other had gone through, it was the two of them.  
  
"Please, come in. I'm sorry my office is in such distress. I've been searching for things," Ivy smiled slightly at Harry as he stepped over the books, files and papers, taking a seat on the plush couch in the corner of the room. Ivy had split her office so that there was a sitting area in the corner with two couches, a chair, end tables and a coffee table in the center of it all. There were pictures and candles set on the end tables and an array of muggle magazines on the coffee table.  
  
"Let me just get this owl and I'll be right with you, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. The magazines caught his attention as he looked at the coffee table. There were muggle fashion magazines with beautiful women on the covers looking at him with sultry pouts; there were also muggle entertainment magazines, movie titles jumping out at him from the cover. Harry looked through all the magazines and noticed one called The Journal of Psychiatric Medicine. He was about to open it when he heard Ivy's footsteps on the carpet. He looked up at her as she sat down in the chair opposite him and curled her jean-clad legs under her. She dropped the letter, unopened, upside down on the coffee table. Harry had the sudden urge to know whom it was from. He tore his eyes away from the letter and remembered the magazine in his hands. He leaned over and put it back on the table, Ivy watching him closely.  
  
"That's one of the more academic muggle magazines I have," she said, smiling inside at the fact that out of all her magazine options, Harry had chosen that one. Harry nodded at her as he sat back against the couch once more. He sat very upright with his hands clasped together in his lap. His legs were pressed tightly together, knee to knee, and he was staring just to the right of her. Ivy shifted her legs to the floor.  
  
"So, what can I do for you, Harry?" she asked as she inconspicuously began to shift her body to mirror his.  
  
"I just."Harry looked down. His face told Ivy that he was second-guessing his even being in her presence, let alone the fact that he had been the one to initiate it.  
  
"I thought we could talk," he said suddenly, looking her straight in the eye. Ivy gave a little smiled. Typical Gryffindor, she thought. Carefully, she brought her hands from the arms of the chair to rest in her lap. She consciously did not clasp then together as Harry had, hoping that would send his subconscious the message that it was okay to relax a little.  
  
"Of course we can talk. What would you like to talk about?"  
  
"You," Harry stated with a bit of an edge to his voice. He seemed taken aback when she didn't flinch. He had meant it to startle her, but she didn't move and never changed her facial expression.  
  
"What would you like to know about me? I'll tell you anything you want, Harry."  
  
Ivy could tell this wasn't going as Harry had expected. She was cooperating and she knew the Ivy in his mind wasn't supposed to do that.  
  
"Why didn't you come back for me?" he asked, his stare never faltering from hers.  
  
Ivy nodded. "A lot of reasons, Harry."  
  
When she paused she could see the wheels turning in Harry's brain. He thought she wasn't going to answer him after she'd told him she would. He thought he had caught her.  
  
"Most of my reasons were purely selfish and while I have never forgotten that I was letting you down, I had to stay in America." Ivy sighed and shifted her legs so that she was a little more comfortable. Ivy took notice that without realizing it, Harry did the same.  
  
"Harry, the night your parents died, I lost my best friend, my sister and the only family I had. I've never considered Petunia family. She is a lot older than I am, and we never got along. Especially after Lily and I were both accepted to Hogwarts. You see Petunia is a type of squib. She has never shown any signs of being capable of doing magic. After Lily was accepted, Mum and Dad asked Dumbledore to evaluate Petunia. She was born with the gift of being able to do magic, she just can't wrap her brain around the concept enough to actually do it. She was so jealous of Lily and I," Ivy looked at Harry. He seemed interested in this tidbit of information about his other aunt. "That is why she acts the way she does when it comes to magic. And that husband of hers just perpetuates her anger," Ivy shook her head.  
  
"But that is not about me is it? What I was trying to say is that I had no family left except you. And then they took you away from me and placed you with the people I despised the most. Petunia and Vernon made it very clear that I was not allowed to see you. I was never going to be permitted inside their house. Their excuse to Dumbledore was Dudley. That he was being inconvenienced enough by having you there without me adding to the mix of confusion. I was banned from their home. Dumbledore asked me to regard their wishes, and I did. Not because I didn't love you, not because I thought it was a good idea, but because I trusted Dumbledore. I still trust his decisions, Harry.  
  
"My other reasons are the more selfish ones. I was feeling sorry for myself. I had been shipped off to America, to a muggle school where I was told to renounce my abilities. I had done well at Hogwarts, very well in fact. Magic comes easy to me, while muggle life didn't. I had a horrible time readjusting. I didn't have any friends; I had no way to get in touch with anyone; I was in a boarding school with people who would never begin to understand why I was there in the first place. For a fourteen-year-old witch, going back to muggle life was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I wasn't allowed to leave the grounds of the school, so I couldn't very well go out and find the Society," Ivy paused, making sure Harry knew what she was talking about. He took that opportunity to make a biting comment.  
  
"But you still had time to come get me after you got out of school," he said defiantly. Ivy nodded.  
  
"Yes, I did, Harry. But I wanted time to myself. I spent the rest of my time in the boarding school being angry that I was there. I was a very troublesome student and I was not well liked in muggle school. When I left school, I spent some time finding out who I was. In that time, I was allowed to be myself. I grew stronger, I found out I had other talents besides magic that were helpful to other people as well as myself. I was accepted to a university in America around the same time I found the Society. I sort of fell into both worlds at once. I was accepted again for the things I was, not scorned or berated for them. It took a while, but I learned how to balance muggle life with magic. It's a tricky balance, but eventually, it became second nature to me. I began to make friends for the first time in almost five years," Ivy paused and looked at Harry who was scowling.  
  
"I never forgot about you Harry. While at university, I was given the chance to come to England and bring you back to America with me. It was the hardest decision I have ever made. I chose to keep you at Hogwarts and stay in America by myself."  
  
"You were right," Harry spat bitterly, as he rose off the couch. "You are selfish."  
  
"Please let me finish?" Ivy questioned, her tone calm and soothing, not irritated like she knew Harry expected. He scowled again and sat back down, throwing his left ankle over his right knee with an insolent attitude in his actions.  
  
"I chose what I did because I had to work on me. It was what I had to do. I would have been no help to you, Harry. I had no job, no real money to speak of that didn't belong to someone else. I knew that I would never be able to subject you to muggle life again. You were born to be a wizard, not a muggle. I had no connections to the wizarding world in England besides Dumbledore and I didn't feel it was right to uproot you to an entirely new country," Ivy sighed, gathering her courage for the next part of her speech.  
  
"But the biggest reason was me Harry. I had just begun to like myself again. I was working on both my muggle education and my wizarding education. I needed to work on me; I needed to be comfortable with me before I could ever bring someone else into my life. Especially someone who would depend on me so much. As much as I was thinking about myself, I was thinking about you too. It wasn't until Dumbledore offered me a position here that I felt ready to return."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed the more Ivy spoke until they were barely green slits. He rose again, this time not saying anything and walked out of the room, letting the door slam after him. Ivy sighed and hung her head.  
  
***  
  
"This seems more and more like an uphill battle that I am destined to loose."  
  
"How much did you get to tell him?"  
  
"Not enough. Nothing about his parents."  
  
"Petunia?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah? Where did that come from?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Ivy was not in the mood for Remus to pick on her accent. "Are my Americanisms getting to be too much for you? Yes."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I'm sorry, Remus. I'm frustrated and I'm taking it out on you. And I know I shouldn't," Ivy rose from her seat and began to pace the length of the room. Remus sat and watched her from his position on the couch. Suddenly she growled angrily, picked up a pillow and threw it hard against the wall. "That kid is going to drive me INSANE!"  
  
Remus tried to hide his chuckle behind his hand but was unsuccessful. Ivy rounded on him.  
  
"Do you want a piece of me right now? 'Cause we can go."  
  
Remus was shaking in his chair, trying not to let his laughter break through his lips. Eventually, it got the better of him and he hooted loudly in his office. Ivy stared at him with her hands on his hips.  
  
"Where.are we.going?" Remus managed to squeak out. Ivy closed her eyes and began to laugh with him. They both caught the laughing bug and it was a few minutes before they were calm enough to try speaking.  
  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Remus said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I was just standing up for myself," Ivy smiled back.  
  
"Ivy, honestly, I had no clue what in Merlin's beard you were talking about," Remus cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I still don't."  
  
Ivy laughed harder at this statement. "I guess in my own way I was challenging you to a duel."  
  
"I'll have to use that one."  
  
"Thank you for letting me vent out my frustrations on you. I really appreciate it."  
  
"I know you do, and you don't have to thank me. I can see how infuriating Harry is being right now. His mother would have his hide if she could get to him."  
  
Ivy knew Remus meant nothing bad by his comment and it did feel good to actually talk about Lily.  
  
"She's probably rolling over in her grave right now," Ivy stated reverently.  
  
"And don't, for one minute, think James isn't right there with her," Remus shook a finger at Ivy playfully. Ivy smiled.  
  
"So, should we start this again?" Ivy nodded at Remus' question. "How far did you get with Harry today?"  
  
"I was at least able to tell him about Petunia. Maybe it will bring him some peace to know that how she treats him has nothing to do with him as a person but it's all about her own shortcomings. Wouldn't it have been great if Dudley had been able to do magic?" Ivy's eyes lit up. "I would pay money to see that boy do anything magical!"  
  
Remus laughed. "So you weren't able to get to tell him anything about your." he trailed off.  
  
"Connection to the deaths of his parents? No, I wasn't able to get that far."  
  
"Ivy," Remus' voice warned.  
  
"What? I'm fine with it, Remus. If I had to do everything over again, I would do exactly the same thing. It has taken me a while to come to grips with that, but I think that Lily and James would agree with me."  
  
"I think so too, Ivy, it just sounded like you still felt you were responsible for their deaths."  
  
"Everyone knows who killed them and it sure as hell wasn't me. I know that all I did was earn them a few more precious months with Harry."  
  
"Those were probably the most important months of their lives."  
  
Ivy shook her head in agreement, not trusting her voice. She noticed Remus had tears in his eyes as well.  
  
"Well, aren't we pathetic?" she joked. "How about I teach you a few more Americanisms so that you can actually understand me when I talk?"  
  
Remus laughed and nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Do you come with a translator dictionary? American to British English?"  
  
Ivy picked up the pillow and swatted him across the shoulder with it.  
  
A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with this story and me! My vacation was nice, but as usual, it's great to be home...I don't understand how people can live without a computer. I was sweating it towards the end there. ( Anyway, enjoy and review. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for taking the time to read The Missing Link! 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed  
  
"She is the most selfish person I have ever met!" Harry fumed, pacing the common room, in front of the fireplace. Three faces stared at him. "WHAT?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Since when did you become so dramatic?" Ron mused with a slight scowl on his own face. He had become increasingly defensive with Harry whenever Ivy was mentioned. Ron's crush on Ivy seemed to escalate a few notches every time he saw her, which was at least three times a day at meals.  
  
"You didn't hear her," Harry stated, choosing his words carefully. "You didn't have to sit there and listen to how she did everything for herself without any regard to me and what I was going through," Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he said those words, but he physically shrugged them off.  
  
Hermione had been listening to everything that was going on. She had begun to get frustrated with both Harry and Ron. Harry was being unfair to Ivy, and Ron, well Ron was being Ron. Hermione was beginning to feel the pangs of jealousy, but was fighting them with all she had because she honestly liked Ivy. She was a great professor and from what Hermione could see, Ivy truly did care for Harry, regardless of the thickness of his skull.  
  
"She was telling me about how hard it was for her and how much she had to help herself and blah blah blah," Harry brought his hand up, opening and closing his fingers and thumb, making it look like a duck's bill flapping. At this, Ginny raised her fingers to her temples and rubbed them hard, rolling her eyes in the process. Harry noted that Hermione and Ron's reactions were much the same as Ginny's.  
  
"I'm telling you, she's just a selfish person who isn't thinking of anyone other than herself!"  
  
Ron's face went red with furry but Hermione silenced him as she rose out of her chair. She stood in front of Harry and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is!" she said. She then spun on her heels and marched up the stairs to her room.  
  
"What in bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's calling you selfish," Ginny said with a dejected sigh.  
  
"Me?" Harry squeaked.  
  
"Yes! You!" Ron said as he stood and brushed past Harry, following Hermione's actions, storming up the boy's staircase.  
  
"What is wrong with everyone?" Harry asked, bewildered at his friends' reactions.  
  
"Harry, you're not being exactly fair to her," Ginny said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I went to find her. I gave her a chance. Just like everyone told me to!"  
  
"You aren't giving her a chance, Harry! Have you ever sat down and thought about what it might have been like for her? Did you actually read Sirius' letter, or just skim it?" Ginny knew Harry felt like he was alone. Especially when all of his friends seemed to be taking Ivy's side, but she couldn't help it. She had never seen Harry act this irrationally before and she didn't like it. She sighed.  
  
"You know I." Ginny paused with what she was about to say and redirected her statement, "care about you, but please, Harry, think about what you are saying."  
  
"You said you would support whatever decision I made about Ivy Evans. Weren't those your exact words?" Harry threw in her face. Ginny sucked in a breath and Harry visibly saw her temper rise at his use of her own words against her.  
  
"Yes, I did say that! But I wasn't expecting you to act like an ass when I told you that!"  
  
"An ass? I'm acting like an ass? What about Ivy? Or all of you for that matter?" Harry had crossed the line and he knew it, but he wasn't about to back down. His insides sank when Ginny addressed him, her voice a dead clam.  
  
"When you can calm down and act like a civil person, when you can show some compassion for other people and what they must have gone through, and when you can show the people who care about you tiniest shred of respect, then I will talk to you."  
  
With that said, the last of his close friend's left him alone in the common room.  
  
***  
  
Ivy found herself back in her room after teaching Remus a few words she knew he would never use. She closed the door behind her and sighed. It had felt good to forget about Harry for a while, but the minute she was back in her office, the feeling of dread enveloped her again.  
  
"Am I ever going to get through to him?" she said out loud to no one as she set about to rearrange the magazines that Harry had disrupted on her coffee table. It was then that she remembered the letter she had received just before her confrontation with her nephew. As much as that event had upset her, she couldn't help but smile fondly at the letter as she picked it up and sank down on her couch. She ran her fingertips over her name on the envelope, seemingly savoring the moment. She knew whom it was from; there was no question in her mind. She had intentionally dropped the envelope upside down on her table, as not to upset Harry.  
  
Carefully, as if the letter might disappear right in her hands, Ivy opened the letter. Smiling in spite of herself, she unfolded the parchment and read.  
  
Ivy,  
  
I am at a loss for words right now. I have been trying to come up with something adequate to write to you for almost a week now and here I am, still wondering what the point of this letter will be.  
  
Formalities first, I suppose. How are you? I am sure you are finding things at Hogwarts trying to say the least. I wish I could be there for you to ease your transition. Even just to see you, talk to you, be with you. I have a feeling your nephew is going to be a handful for you, but I assure you that I am doing everything in my power to help you with him. He is just as headstrong as both of his parents were, but I doubt I have to tell you that. Please be patient with him. As I told him, you two deserve each other. He may not realize it now, but eventually he will.  
  
With that said, I am so glad you are back. I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me that I can actually write to you. There are so many things I have to tell you, most of which I want to do in person, but this one just cannot wait. Thank you. Thank you for believing in me when no one else would. Even when Dumbledore had his doubts, you left our world kicking and screaming my innocence. I cannot thank you enough for your refusal to believe anything less than what you knew was the truth.  
  
This is where I always loose myself, so here goes. I missed you. I still miss you. I want to see you, to know you are really there. Ivy, I can't express what I want to, no matter how hard I try. Expect more letters from me soon. I'm going to look for a way to see you. Know I'll be thinking of you.  
  
Always,  
  
Sirius  
  
Ivy stared at the letter. She read it again and again until she had it memorized, and then read it once more. She tried to banish the thought of trying to go out and find Sirius before he could find her, telling herself to wait, the time would come when it was meant to be. She carried the letter into her bedroom and sat on her bed, thinking of Sirius. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of the time when she would be able to see the only man she had ever loved, for the first time in fifteen years.  
  
***  
  
Harry ate breakfast alone the next morning, very conscious of the fact that Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were still not talking to him. To their credit, they had given him precious time to think, time he needed, but probably would not have had if they had been talking to him. He had thought long and hard about many things including Ivy, the letter from Sirius, and his blow up at his friends. He needed to apologize to them. He had been acting like an ass and he knew it.  
  
He looked up at the head table and saw his aunt, fresh faced and glowing, sitting next to Professor Lupin. They were laughing and talking like old friends, which Harry had already surmised, they were. They would have known each other, just like Sirius had known Ivy. Harry tilted his head in wonder as he watched them. What he was finding out of place finally struck him as he absentmindedly reached for his glass of pumpkin juice. Ivy looked radiant. He had grown accustomed to her appearance by now, and it didn't hurt him to look at her as it had before, but this was something he had never seen from her before. Her eyes were bright and shining, not tired and bloodshot. The pale pinkness that often colored her cheeks had been replaced by a rosy even splash that continued all over her face. She was smiling and looked genuinely happy for the first time since he had met her.  
  
Harry scowled. After their interaction the day before, he definitely was not expecting Ivy to show up looking like a goddess. Of course, he thought as he observed her laugh at something Professor Lupin had said, her friends hadn't forsaken her. Harry rolled his eyes, not willing to let himself like her yet, despite his thought process that maybe she wasn't as bad as she could have been. She was no Aunt Petunia after all.  
  
Harry had thought about his other aunt, and what Ivy had told him about her lack of magical abilities. He smirked. It made perfect sense why Aunt Petunia was the way she was.  
  
Abruptly, Harry was forced from his thoughts as he heard his name being called out.  
  
"Potter!" he heard the unmistakable voice of Professor McGonagall shout out. He looked up at her with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. I was lost in thought."  
  
"No matter. Professor Dumbledore wishes a word with you, Potter. Please follow me."  
  
Harry was confused as he stood and gathered his things. "But, I have double Potions right now, Professor."  
  
"You have been excused for today. Now, please hurry." Professor McGonagall was eying Harry cautiously in a way the unnerved him. He followed the professor to Dumbledore's office in silence, wondering what he had done now. Surely, Hermione had not told the Headmaster about his outburst in the common room. He didn't think that Hermione would betray him like that, no matter how upset she was at him, but it was the only thing he could think of.  
  
His thoughts were confirmed when he entered the office to see Dumbledore and Ivy chatting in hushed voices. When had Ivy left the Great Hall?  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, extending a hand toward an empty chair next to Ivy. "Please, take a seat."  
  
Harry did as he was told, his eyes never leaving Dumbledore. His stomach was doing flip-flops while he waited for the professor to begin speaking. He noticed that Professor McGonagall was not with them, but he hadn't seen her leave.  
  
"Harry, I have called you here today because there is a matter of great concern that you must be made aware of. I've just filled your aunt in on everything and she felt you needed to know about it. I agree with her."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. Who was Ivy to be making decisions about his life? He saw Dumbledore looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Okay," he said with what he hoped was an air of casualty.  
  
"Harry, we have found out that Voldemort is very determined to find you. He needs you very much right now, for reasons that I, myself, am not privy to. Sirius told me by floo this morning that you are in grave danger and that you must either go into hiding yourself, or go under the Fidelius Charm."  
  
Harry's insides dropped. Hiding? Fidelius Charm? His brain began to spin. Voldemort was always after him, that was nothing new, but if he was being forced to take such dire measures to protect himself, he must be in very grave danger.  
  
"I feel that it would be best for you to not go into hiding, as you are still very much a student here and you have a right to an education as much as anyone else. But I also have the responsibility of keeping you safe."  
  
Harry gauged Ivy's facial expression. It looked torn.  
  
"Ron can be my secret keeper," he said emphatically. Dumbledore shook his head somberly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, but he can't be. A secret keeper must be a fully trained witch or wizard. I was hoping you would consider Ivy."  
  
Harry sputtered. "No!"  
  
Ivy looked down at her hands. Instantly, Harry felt a twinge of guilt. He almost apologized, but he didn't.  
  
"Harry, Ivy is the most qualified person to be your secret keeper."  
  
"Just because she's a blood relative?" Harry asked bitterly.  
  
"No. Ivy would be the most qualified person to be anybody's secret keeper."  
  
Dumbledore let these words sink in. Finally, Ivy turned to Harry.  
  
"I am the person who translated the charm, Harry."  
  
These words hit Harry like a ton of bricks. Ivy had been the one to find a way to keep his parents safe. He didn't know what to do with this new information, but his mind swirled around it.  
  
"I wasn't able to be their secret keeper because I wasn't a fully trained witch," Ivy began, her voice laced with regret. "I wanted to, but it is a very complicated charm and it can go very wrong if it is not properly done."  
  
"How did you." Harry trailed off.  
  
"I was starting to dabble in Ancient Runes when I found out how much danger Lily and James were in. I just happened to come across the charm one day and was able to break the code. It was mostly a matter of chance and timing, really," Ivy shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal.  
  
"It was written in one of the most ancient and difficult languages to translate," Dumbledore offered, smiling proudly at Ivy.  
  
Harry sat in shock. He was in danger of a fate the same as his parents. And of all people, Ivy, was his best defense.  
  
"Can I think about it?" he asked, thinking he would write to Sirius and ask him to be his secret keeper.  
  
"Of course, Harry. How about we give you until tomorrow?"  
  
"Tomorrow?" Harry looked panicked. He would never be able to get in touch with Sirius in that short amount of time. Then it dawned on him. Floo. All he had to do was find out where Sirius was and use the fireplace to talk to him. "Tomorrow will be fine."  
  
"We will all meet here after dinner then," Dumbledore finalized the plans. "You are free to go, Harry, if you don't have any more questions."  
  
Harry shook his head no. He had plenty more questions; he just wasn't sure how to say them. Not to mention he wasn't sure he wanted to ask these questions in Ivy's presence.  
  
Harry said a quick thank you to Dumbledore and left the office in a hurry. He had a lot of things to accomplish before tomorrow evening. Apologizing to his friends was the first thing on his list, as he needed their help. He also missed them and knew he had been wrong.  
  
***  
  
Harry paced the Common Room floor, waiting for Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to get back from class. He was going over his speech in his head for the hundredth time when the portrait hole opened and they climbed through, books carried under their arms. They all looked at him in surprise.  
  
"Please, sit down? I need to apologize to you all," he said as he had prepared. They all took a seat and watched as Harry resumed his pacing.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I know I have been a prat ever since Ivy showed up and you lot don't deserve to be treated that way. I'm not saying that I'm Ivy's best friend, but I do understand what you were all trying to tell me. I am very sorry for not listening to you," he paused, "and for being so selfish."  
  
Harry looked at his friends, about to continue on with how much their opinions meant to him, and how much he valued them as people, but Ginny had other ideas. She rose from her chair and stood in front of him. For a fleeting second, he let himself think she was going to slap him, but her face softened and she reached up to caress his cheek. He leaned into her hand, savoring the touch and she smiled at him.  
  
"I forgive you," she whispered simply and rose up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. He smiled as she kissed him and closed his eyes.  
  
"Thank you," he breathed as she returned to her normal standing position.  
  
After Ginny had forgiven him, he looked shamefacedly at Ron and Hermione. They needed no further apology either, and soon the four where talking animatedly about Harry's trip to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Harry, I don't like the sound of this," Ginny said, her face full of concern after he had explained that he was in some type of danger.  
  
"Me either," he said as he looked into her troubled brown eyes. "But I have options, I guess."  
  
Ginny crawled into Harry's lap and he put his arms around her. He hadn't even realized what it meant to have someone worry about him this much before. The feeling was a strange mixture of extreme happiness and guilt. He tightened his grip on Ginny and she leaned her body into his chest.  
  
"What are your options, Harry?" Hermione asked, secretly taking notice of how much Ginny and Harry cared for each other.  
  
"Well, I could go into hiding," he answered shortly. He felt Ginny tense in his arms and ran his hand reassuringly up and down her arm. "But I'm not going to do that. Dumbledore doesn't think it would be a good idea, and I don't really fancy it either. It would almost be like accepting defeat somehow."  
  
"What else?" Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Dumbledore suggested the Fidelius Charm. The one my parents were under."  
  
"I'll be your secret keeper," said Ron fearlessly, with a somewhat sadistic look on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I already volunteered you," he stared, as Rom beamed, "but you have to be a fully trained wizard to do it."  
  
"Bugger! Well, who are you going to ask then?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants Ivy to do it," Harry began and gauged the reaction of his friends. Ginny smiled confidently, while Hermione's eyes glistened. Girls were so odd. Ron, however, regarded Harry carefully.  
  
"Are you going to ask her?"  
  
"I wanted to ask Sirius first," Harry began, choosing his words carefully so he made it sound like Ivy was a consideration.  
  
"That's understandable, Harry. He is your godfather," Hermione began and Harry could almost read the "but" in her statement before she even said it. "But, I don't think he can do it."  
  
"Why?" Harry challenged. Ginny threw him a look and he bowed his head. "Sorry." Hermione dismissed the comment with the wave of her hand and smiled.  
  
"If I understand the Fidelius Charm correctly, you cannot be a secret keeper if you are on the receiving end of the curse. It's too risky that way. It's also quite possible that Sirius is already under the Fidelius Charm and if he is, it won't work without breaking the charm for himself."  
  
Harry thought about this for a minute. He had no doubt in his mind that if Harry asked him, Sirius would give up his own protection for Harry's safety. He didn't like the idea of that at all. Resignedly, he sighed.  
  
"Hermione, can you explain to me all of the details?" he asked.  
  
After three hours of lecture from "Professor" Granger on the subject of the Fidelius Charm, Harry's mind began whirling once again. It took a great amount of knowledge to be a secret keeper. Essentially, it was also supposed to take a great amount of loyalty, though it seemed to have been flawed as to where that loyalty had to lie.  
  
As they had listened to Hermione talk about the complex charm, Harry understood that it must have taken Ivy a great amount of energy to translate and understand the meaning of it. Harry mentioned that Ivy had been the one to officially translate and make the charm available, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all gasped.  
  
"Talented witch, isn't she?" Ron had mused, a silly grin on his face. Hermione had not shared his grin.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat in the same seat he had been sitting in the day before. He nervously twisted his fingers around each other, consciously avoiding the gazes of the two adults in the room. Someone coughed and Harry was so deep in thought, it was a minute before he realized it was himself.  
  
"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said casually, "have you made a decision?"  
  
"Yes," he said, drawing up his courage and a deep breath, He turned to Ivy. "Will you be my secret keeper?"  
  
A/N: Thanks to Riv for giving me the space and outlet to talk this idea out. I appreciate it! (Love and miss you very much, Liss) 


	8. Some Things To Think About

It had been three weeks since Ivy had become Harry's secret keeper. The process was long and draining and it had taken her a good week to gain all of her powers back. One of the side effects of the charm was limited use of magic for a small interval of time. She hadn't told Harry that, but the lack of her presence at meals and class for two days hadn't gone unnoticed. It was somewhat comforting to have heard third hand that Harry had inquired about her health.  
  
Ivy had heard from Sirius a couple more times since the first letter he sent. She had written him back and they were slowly getting to know each other again. Sirius was concerned for her safety what with becoming Harry's secret keeper, but he had faith in her abilities. She found Sirius' reaction endearing and it warmed her heart to know he cared so much for her.  
  
Ivy was sitting at her desk when her students arrived, making notes about the next assignment in her grade book. The class had worked well with the groups they had chosen and she was about to start on a new and tedious topic. She was hoping they were up for it, since in her opinion, muggle history was probably going to be the most boring lesson she would teach them.  
  
After the class was settled, Ivy began speaking with a deep wooden bowl resting in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Since you now have a grasp on the different governments of the world, we are going to put that knowledge into action. In order for me to make this as entertaining and exciting as possible, I have chosen to try something new. In this bowl there are slips of parchment with a war written on them. There is a war from every major country in the muggle world, and you will be choosing one per group. After you have chosen the war, you will delegate research responsibilities to each person in your group. Topics you will want to include in your research are things such as battle tactics, effects on the land, the government's views, topography and society, and the outcome and residual effects of the war. After you have gathered this information, you will be responsible for a presentation. This presentation can be in the form of a reenactment, a talk complete with charts and visual guides, or anything along those lines. It must be visual and most importantly, entertaining! I want you to learn something from this assignment but I also want you to have fun. After you have chosen what you want to do, you need to get approval from me. This can be done through a proposal or a meeting with me to discuss your project. Are there any questions?"  
  
No one raised their hands, but there was a mixture of excitement and trepidation in the faces she looked at.  
  
"Okay, because this assignment is extensive, I have decided to give you a month to complete it. We will attend class at the regularly scheduled times, but instead of lectures twice a week, we will have one day lecture and one day to work on your projects. The lectures however will not be based on your projects, as I will be beginning a new chapter next week on a completely different topic. Today, you will choose your war, and divide responsibility between your group mates. You may get into your groups now."  
  
When everyone was seated according to group, Ivy walked around and let each group choose a war out of the bowl. She smiled as she heard the students reading the wars out loud. She caught snippets of the words written on the parchment.  
  
"Hundred Years' War," she heard come from the group to her left. "The War of the Austrian Succession," came from her right.  
  
Neville picked for his group, and read the parchment out to his friends.  
  
"The Persian Gulf War, 1991, The United Nations vs. Iraq."  
  
Ivy smiled at the group as she walked by. It was fitting that her most talented and intelligent students chose the war she knew the most about, other than the war with Voldemort, of course. This muggle war was the only one she had witnessed and lived through, though it wouldn't take much for them to impress her, as she was never really connected to it on any level other than hearing about it.  
  
By the end of class Ivy had answered a dozen questions on how to reenact a war, "Use your imaginations, and a little bit of magic wouldn't hurt," and a few more about comparisons of muggle wars to the war the wizarding world itself was waging right now, "Finding a way to incorporate our war into how other wars have been fought is an excellent idea!"  
  
Hermione came up to her desk as the rest of the students filed out of the room and waited patiently for Ivy to finish jotting down some of the students' ideas in her grade book.  
  
"Thank you for waiting, Hermione. If I don't write things down right away, I tend to forget them," she smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."  
  
Ivy had never seen Hermione act nervous before and found it odd that any favor Ivy could do for her would cause such a reaction.  
  
"I can try. What do you need?"  
  
"It's about those CDs you let our group borrow."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, there was a song on one of them that I just can't seem to get out of my head. It reminds me of someone."  
  
Ivy watched Hermione's eyes skitter across the room; never really looking directly at Ivy while her face turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Which one?" Ivy asked as she unlocked the drawer of the desk and produced the collection of five CDs. Hermione pointed at the Billboard 1985 CD in the middle.  
  
"That's the one. May I borrow it again?"  
  
"Of course, Hermione. I can charm the player for another week if you would like," Ivy's eyes twinkled. She knew what song was on that particular CD. Hermione's eyes lit up at the suggestion and she nodded emphatically.  
  
"Thank you very much. I would really appreciate that. I want to write down the words to the song."  
  
"I love the way a good song can be a great poem even without the beats and melody," Ivy said absentmindedly as she retrieved the CD player and tapped it with her wand, muttering a charm Hermione had never heard before. She handed both items over to Hermione and winked at her.  
  
"If you ever want to chat, Hermione, don't hesitate to find me."  
  
Hermione smiled at her professor, who seemed to be right on target with the way she read people.  
  
"I will, thanks, Professor.I mean, Ivy."  
  
Hermione almost skipped out the door, clutching the CD and player close to her heart. Ivy knew she would most likely have the headphones on her ears as soon as she got to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Humming the song she knew Hermione had wanted, Ivy gathered her things and locked the desk, shutting the door behind her on her way out.  
  
"I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for."  
  
***  
  
Ivy came back to her quarters to a waiting brown barn owl outside her window. She smiled as she took the letter with her into her bedroom and settled onto her bed to read the next installment from Sirius.  
  
Dear Ivy,  
  
I've found a chance to get away for a night, and if I'm not being presumptuous, I would like to spend it with you. I understand that it wouldn't be the best idea for me to come to Hogwarts, so I am making arrangements for something else. Meet me in the forest tomorrow night, in the clearing that we used to go to all the time to talk. I'm sure you remember it. Nine o'clock should give me time to prepare and be ready.  
  
I am so looking forward to seeing you.  
  
Always,  
  
Sirius  
  
Ivy's breath caught in her throat. Her smiled broadened from ear to ear, lighting up her entire face. She suddenly felt like a teenager, squealing with delight and kicking her legs in the air.  
  
"I need to figure out what to wear!" she exclaimed as she rolled off her bed a little faster than she meant to and crashed to the floor. Laughing at herself, she got up and headed to her closet, determined to choose the perfect outfit for meeting Sirius.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat with his friends at dinner the next night, laughing casually and chatting over roast turkey and potatoes. He glanced up at the head table and noticed his aunt staring off into space while Professor Flitwick talked to her.  
  
"Hmm," he muttered.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ivy, she looks." Harry searched his brain for the right word.  
  
"Preoccupied," came Ginny's response.  
  
"Out of it," was Ron's.  
  
"In love," was Hermione's quiet contribution.  
  
"Ivy's not in love with anyone. I think I would know that," Harry said, spearing a potato with his fork, a slight smile on his face. While he wasn't exactly getting along with Ivy, he had to admit that letting go of some anger had put him in a better mood lately.  
  
Hermione scowled at Harry, glanced at Ron, and gave Ginny a pleading look. Ginny smiled sympathetically at her friend.  
  
"Hermione, would you mind helping me with some of my Ancient Runes homework?" Ginny asked, hoping to change the topic. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Of course, Ginny. Do you want to work on it tonight?" "That would be great."  
  
"I can't believe I'm about to say this, especially on a Friday night, but would you mind helping me with Transfiguration while you help Ginny?" Ron asked hopefully. He was falling behind in Transfiguration and had been meaning to ask Hermione for help for a while now.  
  
"Sure, why don't we make tonight a study night?"  
  
Ron and Harry groaned, but conceded under the conditions that they would have all of Saturday and Sunday free if they got their homework done tonight.  
  
The four rose after finishing their dinner and headed out the doors of the Great Hall. Ginny and Hermione led the group quietly talking about something Harry was sure he shouldn't know about and Ron was searching in his bag for a spare after dinner sugar quill. Harry looked around, to occupy himself while Ron searched, and noticed Ivy slipping out of the Great Hall and heading down the corridor that led to the massive front doors of the castle. His curiosity piqued, Harry tapped Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I'll meet you all in the common room."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, perplexed.  
  
"I'll meet you in the common room," Harry said quickly, not wanting to loose track of Ivy. Ron gave him an incredulous look, but Harry just responded with an impish smile and turned, walking in the direction Ivy had gone.  
  
Ivy had no clue that her nephew was following her, darting behind statues and the such when he felt he might be seen. He slipped after her when she opened the heavy wooden door to the castle and proceeded to follow her all the way out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry ducked behind a tree just in time. He looked on curiously as she looked around her and not seeing anyone, slipped into the darkness of the forest.  
  
Harry was now determined to see what she was up to. It was obvious that she was up to something and knowing what it was would help alleviate the nagging feelings of guilt Harry had surrounding Ivy and how he was treating her.  
  
He stepped a foot gingerly over the invisible line separating the forest and Hogwarts grass. He looked ahead and saw Ivy walking quickly toward a small clearing filled with flowers that seemed to be enchanted, they were glowing so much in the moonlight. Harry had never seen this part of the forest before. It was almost as if someone had created it for the sole purpose of Ivy's arrival. Ivy stopped walking and Harry watched as she brought her hands to her face in surprise and gave a little squeal of delight. He then saw a dark figure in the other side of the clearing. Harry was about to jump out to stop Ivy from going any further because she hadn't seemed to notice the other person and Harry had been in the forest enough to know that a cloaked stranger was probably not the safest thing. But something made him stop. Maybe it was the fact that his scar was not hurting, or that he somewhat recognized the gait of the stranger's walk, or that his intuition, which he had come to rely on for everything, told him Ivy was safe. Maybe it was a combination of all three, but whatever it was, Harry stayed hidden behind the large tree. The stranger approached Ivy's back. Harry was apprehensive, but stayed where he was. The stranger removed the cloak and Harry saw something he would never have thought possible. As it was, Harry had to rub his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Right there, in the flesh, was his very own godfather, Sirius Black.  
  
***  
  
Ivy sensed someone was behind her and turned to see Sirius staring at her with his expressive black eyes. Without even thinking, Ivy ran to him and he picked her up, spinning her around as they embraced, seeming lost in each other's arms.  
  
"Merlin's ghost Ivy, are you a sight for sore eyes," Sirius sighed into her ear as he set her on the ground. They still clung to each other, waiting for the dizzy spell of spinning to stop pounding inside their heads.  
  
"I am so happy to see you Sirius! It's been way too long," Ivy said to him as she looked into his eyes. Even though the dizzy spell had passed, they still clung to each other.  
  
"Ivy." Sirius trailed off. He was looking at her and marveled at how beautiful she had become. He wouldn't have thought it possible for her to get more stunning than she had been at fourteen. He had thought wrong.  
  
While Sirius was staring at her, Ivy was lost in her own thoughts. This man has been her sister and brother-in-law's best friend. He had been Ivy's confidant when she was at Hogwarts. He had been one of her own very best friends and all Ivy could do was stare back at him. Sirius finally shook himself back into reality.  
  
"Ivy, thank you. Thank you for never giving up on me. I don't think you know how much that meant to me. How much it still means to me," Sirius was finally able to voice what he had needed to say for the past fourteen years.  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Sirius. I've never doubted the man that you are," she said as she slowly snaked her arms around his neck. She lowered his head with her hands and rested his forehead on hers.  
  
"You were always a gentleman, even when you didn't want to be," Ivy's eye twinkled at Sirius.  
  
As close as they were, both hesitated to take the next step. This was something that had been harboring between then for the last eighteen years, ever since they had been introduced. It seemed to have been destiny and both wanted to savor it.  
  
"Well, isn't this interesting," Harry said, breaking the natural spell between Ivy and Sirius. They backed away from each other quickly, looking like they had been caught doing something wrong. Sirius cleared his throat.  
  
"Harry," he said as he began to walk toward Harry.  
  
"Is this why you wanted me to give her a chance? Because she's your girlfriend?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend, Harry," Sirius said, wondering if it showed how much that statement hurt him.  
  
"That was about to be some pretty heavy snogging for people who aren't together," Harry countered. He then turned his anger on Ivy. "Why did you come back? Did you have to take everyone away from me? Ginny, Ron and Hermione. And now, even Sirius? Who's next? Dumbledore? Oh wait, I'm sure you already have him in your little pocket along with everyone else!" he shouted at Ivy.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius' eyes showed that he was angry, but his voice was controlled. "You have no right to speak to Ivy that way."  
  
"Did you put some sort of spell on everyone around here to make them all like you?" Harry practically spat the words out, ignoring Sirius and focusing everything on Ivy.  
  
"Harry, if I was going to put a charm on anyone to like me, I would have stated with you," Ivy said in an even voice.  
  
Harry's face turned red and he stared at Ivy, not knowing what to say. He then turned his stare to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, please." Sirius began, but trailed off when Harry turned and broke off in a run. Sirius started to go after him, but Ivy's hand gently grasped his arm.  
  
"Someone might see you. I'll go," she said, looking into his eyes. She leaned over to his cheek and kissed it. "We'll see each other again," she then moved her lips to his and lightly kissed them. Sirius closed his eyes, shook his head in affirmation, and watched her leave the forest, trailing after Harry.  
  
***  
  
Ivy found Harry sitting down by the lake. She hesitated, but knew this was something she needed to do.  
  
"Want to talk?" she asked quietly. Harry turned his head and glared up at her.  
  
"Can't someone just feel sorry for himself without being bothered?" he snapped. Ivy sat down next to him anyway. He moved his upper torso so that he couldn't see her in his peripheral vision.  
  
"I don't feel that pity is a fruitful emotion," Ivy stated.  
  
Harry turned to stare at her.  
  
"It's not constructive. What does it help to feel sorry for yourself?" she asked the incredulous face that was still staring at her.  
  
"I can't believe you," he muttered just loud enough for Ivy to hear him.  
  
"We all have our own crosses to bare, Harry," Ivy stated, her eyes bright.  
  
"Unfortunately, you got yours almost from the start," Ivy paused, looking thoughtful. "You see, it's not having what you want, Harry, it's wanting what you have. And you have so many people who love you and care about you and want what's best for you. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, the entire Weasley family, Remus, your housemates, professors and teammates, Sirius," Ivy paused for effect, "me."  
  
She looked at Harry to see his reaction. His face had softened considerably as she had made her list. Seeing this, Ivy continued.  
  
"To us, you aren't The Boy Who Lived, you're just Harry. Son of Lily and James, the best damned Quidditch player since your father, just Harry," Ivy shrugged a little as she ran out of things to say that would convince Harry that she was okay to trust. She sighed dejectedly as she rose from her seated position. "Just give it some thought. Good night, Harry." She turned on her heels lightly and began to walk away from him.  
  
Throughout her speech, a warmth that Harry didn't feel often came over him. It was something he felt when he was at the Burrow, or whenever he woke up on Christmas morning and realized he had presents from the Weasley's. He had felt it briefly when Sirius had asked Harry to live with him, and he had felt it when Dumbledore had explained to him that his mother's love was what had saved him. Most recently, he always felt this warmth when he held Ginny close to him. It hit him like a ton of bricks as he finally realized what that warmth was.  
  
Ivy loved him unconditionally. She didn't try to hide anything from him. She had always been upfront with him, answering his questions even when her explanations were less than flattering to herself. She had laid herself on the line to him and exposed her faults. For the first time, Harry began to see that she wasn't trying to ruin his life. On the contrary, she was making it better.  
  
"Ivy?" Harry asked somewhat earnestly into the darkness, coming out of his epiphany. But it was a little too late. He had been lost in his thoughts for too long, and she had retreated back to the castle. A small smile pressed onto Harry's lips. "Thank you," he whispered to her, even though she wasn't there. 


	9. A Traitor In The Woods

Chapter 9 - A Traitor in the Woods  
  
Ivy plodded her way back to the clearing where she had left Sirius. She was looking back on a whim, knowing that Sirius was a cautious man. He was anything but stupid, he would not have waited around to be caught and brought in because of her. He didn't know what or who was lurking in the forest any more than she did, but she was going back because she knew she would kick herself later if she didn't.  
  
She found the clearing, flowers still in tact, but their glow had diminished considerably. She sighed and sat down on the plush grass. It should have been perfect, it should have been her first night with Sirius, but it wasn't. She knew he was long gone by now, but she couldn't bring herself to leave. She also couldn't blame anyone for her current situations. As she had found out the hard way, there were some things that just happened. She had adopted the concept that everything happened for a reason, and while she was disappointed, she also knew that there was a reason for what had happened tonight.  
  
A soft rustle of the grass shook her out of her thoughts and Ivy whipped her head around. She saw nothing, but her intuition was telling her something was going on. She removed her wand from the inside of her cardigan sweater and held it above her head.  
  
"Lumos!" she whispered, and the wand began to glow, shedding light around her in a dim circle. She looked down and saw a small field mouse scurrying around, darting away from her. Her curiosity piqued, she pointed her wand at the mouse.  
  
"Imobulous!"  
  
The mouse froze, eyes blinking rapidly. She rose and went over to the mouse, crouching down on her heels to examine him. She picked him up by the tail for a closer inspection. What she saw made her heart pound faster than it ever had before. This little mouse seemed to be missing a front paw.  
  
"Oh, you are one stupid wizard, aren't you?" she said in a scathing voice she hadn't heard from herself since she was in high school. In the heat of the moment, she almost tried to Apparate up to the castle, but broke into a run instead, clutching the mouse close to her in the process.  
  
As she reached the castle, she realized that she was running on pure adrenaline because what would normally had taken her anywhere between ten and fifteen minutes, took her five. She paused quickly to catch her breath as she opened the castle doors. She hurried to Dumbledore's office, gave the password, and raced up the golden staircase. She pounded on the door fiercely as she heard footsteps behind it.  
  
"Albus! Albus, hurry!" she shouted, clutching the mouse in her hand. Dumbledore opened the door with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Ivy? What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"Remember you asked me for anything that might help clear Sirius' name?" Dumbledore nodded, noting the sparkle in Ivy's eyes that he hadn't seen in many years.  
  
"How about this?" she exclaimed triumphantly, holding the mouse out for inspection by his tail. Dumbledore's eyes widened.  
  
"Pettigrew," he breathed.  
  
"He's under the Imobulous charm right now, but that will wear off soon," Ivy said, out of breath, as she handed the traitor over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Ivy, I will ask you to go to Severus and have him give you a vile of Veritiserum. I will write a letter to Sirius, he should be here. I will ask Minerva to contact the Minister of Magic. He will want to be here for this. You may bring Severus with you, but only if you want to. The more witnesses we have to this, the better we will be, but I can understand this is a sensitive situation. I can't imagine why Pettigrew returned, but we will find out, and hopefully Sirius will be a free man by the morning."  
  
Ivy smiled at Dumbledore. Atticus Minor was the new Minister of Magic after Cornelius Fudge had been thrown out of office last year. Fudge had been totally against any tactics to stop Voldemort's inevitable return. When it had been made public knowledge that he knew about the Dark Lord's rise and did nothing about it, he was publicly and politically left out to dry. Atticus Minor, a very well respected, honest, and fair ex-Auror had been first in line to obtain the position after Fudge's demise. He took his work seriously, and knew that everyone deserved a chance to tell his or her story. Ivy knew that Dumbledore had the utmost confidence in him and was glad he would be there to hear Pettigrew's testimony.  
  
Ivy ran down to the dungeons in search of the Potion's Master. She looked in the little window of every door in the dungeon, finally coming across Severus Snape in his classroom. Conveniently enough, it was the same classroom that she knew the Veritaserum would be in. She collected herself quickly before bursting through the door to a surprised Snape.  
  
"Please," Ivy's voice was strained with emotion. "Please, Severus, I need the strongest Veritaserum that you have."  
  
Snape stared at her without blinking or moving. Ivy moved from the doorway to Snape's desk and banged her hands down on it.  
  
"Did you hear me? Please, Severus, this is a time sensitive issue!"  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at Ivy and gradually stood, walking in the direction of the door Ivy had come through, which, Ivy noted, was in the opposite direction of his potions closet. "Fine, I'll get it myself," Ivy mumbled angrily as she sprinted toward the potions closet door at the back of the room. Just as she reached it, the door closed and locked by Snape's wand. Ivy spun furiously on her heels and stalked toward Snape.  
  
"OPEN IT!" she screamed, loosing control of herself for the first time ever in Severus Snape's presence.  
  
"You don't think I know why you need it?" Snape's voice was quiet, seemingly retrospective, as he looked not at Ivy, but rather through her.  
  
Ivy leaned forward, a look of complete confusion crossing her face.  
  
"Of course you know why I need it. You just won't give up this silly grudge to save an innocent man's life!"  
  
"You've never known another, Ivy. How do you know he's it for you?" Ivy's eyes bugged out of her head.  
  
"Who are you to presume what I have done? I haven't been around here for fifteen years! Besides, this has nothing to do with my relationship with Sirius."  
  
"Bloody hell, stop lying to me, Ivy! I'm not blind. He's the only one you've ever seen." Ivy noted the hurt look in Snape's eyes.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Ivy mumbled, raking her hand through her hair. "Severus, I love him, yes. I've always loved him. But you can't hold my feelings against him. You know as well as I do that Sirius is innocent, and I need that Verituserum to prove that." Ivy was grasping at anything she could.  
  
Snape sighed and pointed his wand at the potions closet. "Alohamora," he mumbled. "Second shelf in the back," he said wistfully and turned to leave. Ivy sighed as the door closed behind him and shook her head.  
  
"My life is a soap opera," Ivy spoke out loud as she made her way to the closet and retrieved the potion.  
  
*** "Now, if you would, Peter, tell us what you are doing here," Dumbledore asked, after everyone had assembled in Dumbledore's office. Everyone that is, except for Sirius. Dumbledore had contacted him, but thought it best if he laid low until Minor had heard everything from Pettigrew, just in case anything should happen. Ivy's insides were turning themselves into knots at the prospect of a free and clear Sirius.  
  
"I was sent here to see if it was true that Ivy Evans was back," Pettigrew said nonchalantly. Ivy stared at him in shock. Peter was never nonchalant, even before he had betrayed Lily and James. Remus leaned in to Ivy's ear.  
  
"He is in a state of unconsciousness. He can only answer what he is asked. It makes it easier to talk to someone like this, as well as to get the truth," he whispered.  
  
"And who sent you?" Dumbledore continued.  
  
"The Dark Lord."  
  
Atticus Minor had been shocked when Dumbledore had forced the mouse to transfigure back to his bodily state, and it had been none other than Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Mr. Pettigrew, it seems we have a problem here. Maybe you can clear that up for us," Minor began. "I was under the impression that Sirius Black had murdered you, along with twelve other people, fifteen years ago. Yet, here you are. How is that possible?"  
  
"Black killed no one. I killed them and transfigured into a rat to get away. I needed an escape and he was it," came the reply. Ivy almost jumped for joy.  
  
"And why did you need an escape?" Minor asked, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Because everyone would have gone after me if they knew Sirius had not been Lily and James' secret keeper. I would have been killed if anyone found out I had given the Potter's over to Voldemort."  
  
"So instead of being a man, you chose the coward's way out," Minor observed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now, tell us why you needed to know about Ivy," Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Ivy is a threat to my master. She is smart and Voldemort doesn't like that. He needs Harry Potter, as his time in his new body is growing shorter. I made a slight mistake in the potion. His regeneration was not complete, and he is starting to feel his powers slip. He has made a new potion himself, but he needs Harry Potter to finish it. He has tried everything he can think of, but he cannot find Potter. My master fears he has been placed under the same protection charm as his parents, but there are limited people who can be his secret keeper. When Voldemort found out that Ivy was alive and possibly back here, he needed to know for sure. I was sent to find out. And that was when she caught me."  
  
Ivy's eyes narrowed. She'd be damned if Voldemort got a hold of her nephew again.  
  
"I think we have enough to go on here, Albus. He will be brought down to the Ministry for further questioning as to where Voldemort is. As soon as I know, I will send word. We can have wards put up for Ivy, of course," Minor looked approvingly at Ivy, "though I doubt she will want them, from the look on her face right now. If you decide otherwise, Ivy, please do not hesitate to contact me, and I will see that it is done. I will be contacting the Daily Prophet with the news of Pettigrew's capture, his story, and Sirius' innocence. I am hereby pardoning Sirius Black for any involvement he was charged with in the deaths of Lily and James Potter, as well as any Death Eater activity. He is a free man."  
  
Minor turned to shake Dumbledore's hand, as Ministry guards took Pettigrew away. He then turned and left the office himself. Minerva was visibly shaken at the news, as she had known nothing of it previously, but Remus, Ivy, and Dumbledore were all brimming with happiness.  
  
"Sirius, you may floo over now, if you wish to," Dumbledore spoke to the fireplace that had a fire blazing in it. It then dawned on Ivy that Dumbledore had let Sirius listen in on the conversation as long as he stayed out of sight. As soon as Dumbledore doused the fire out, there was a loud pop and a shot of green flame, and Sirius Black stepped out of the fireplace, a free man for the first time in fifteen years.  
  
He grinned and thanked Dumbledore, shook hands with a still somewhat shaken Minerva, hugged Remus close and turned to face Ivy.  
  
"You," he said softly, his eyes blazing as his lips curled into that gorgeous grin of his that Ivy had always considered dangerous to her libido. He grasped her upper arm. "Come here," he growled, and pulled her to him, covering her mouth with his lips.  
  
Ivy's senses went into overdrive as Sirius deepened the kiss and she matched him emotion for emotion. As they slowed the intensity of the kiss down, she smiled against his lips. When they broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes, letting their souls do the talking.  
  
Ivy heard Dumbledore clear his throat. He chuckled at them as they turned sheepishly toward him.  
  
"Sirius, welcome back to Hogwarts. I can have a room ready for you in a few minutes," Ivy's heart dropped, "that is, unless you wish to stay with Ivy tonight?"  
  
"He'll stay with me," Ivy answered hurriedly. Dumbledore smirked, but nodded his head politely.  
  
"I'll have Dobby bring up something to eat to your quarters then," he waved his hand in the general direction of the door. "Go have fun getting to know each other again. And take a few days off, Ivy."  
  
"What about Harry?" Sirius asked, and Ivy fell even more in love with him at that moment.  
  
"I will tell Harry what has happened. And I am sure he will want to visit you, but I will not tell him until tomorrow. There is no sense in waking him up tonight. Now, go!"  
  
Ivy smiled her thanks to Dumbledore and reached for Sirius' hand. Fingers intertwined, they walked to Ivy's room.  
  
***  
  
It being Saturday morning, Ivy was trying her best to sleep in. It wasn't working quite as well as it had been when Sirius had been there with her. But he had been summoned to the Ministry for paperwork and other things that she knew would take up the rest of his morning. She turned from her side onto her back, rolling into the warmth of the place where his body had been and smiled. Bringing her hand up to the pillow, she smelled the overwhelming scent that was just Sirius.  
  
Ivy had never been happier in her life. She smiled at the memory of cutting Sirius' matted hair after washing it for him in the shower. She'd done a fairly good job of it, teasing him by doing it the muggle way. They hadn't got around to cutting it into any sort of a style just yet, but there was always tonight.  
  
Coming to the realization that she was never going to be able to get back to sleep, Ivy threw the covers back and got out of bed, her face plastered with a perm-a-grin. She looked in the mirror.  
  
"You aren't going to fool anyone, smiling like that all day, young lady," the mirror wheezed at her, imploringly.  
  
"And I don't care," Ivy said, grabbing her towel off the floor and heading into the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower, which also reminded her of the night before, she got dressed in her most comfortable clothes, gray yoga pants and a light blue three quarter sleeve fitted shirt, and threw her hair up in a tousled ponytail and walked out of the bathroom with a bounce in her step. Saturday was her favorite day of the week. It was a day meant for relaxation and that was just what she was going to do until Sirius came back home. Ivy smiled at the thought. He would be coming home later, to her. And then they would go talk with Harry. They had decided to talk with Harry together both about Sirius being a free man, and their relationship. It seemed easier that way and they both agreed that Harry was going to have to get used to seeing them together whether he liked it or not. Ivy scowled a bit. That sounded very harsh and the last thing Harry needed right now was harsh. But, then again, the last thing Ivy needed right now was to not be with Sirius.  
  
Ivy padded through the doorway into her office and sat on the couch to think. Harry deserved the best she could give him. Sirius deserved the best she could give him. And she deserved the best she could give herself. They all deserved each other, to be a family together. Albeit a strange mix of people for a family, but a family nonetheless. And it was hers, if she wanted it.  
  
Ivy looked around her office and had a sudden urge to watch muggle television. A good three hours of The Golden Girls would be mindless enough for her to forget about Sirius for the time he was gone, but entertaining enough to hold her attention. She toyed with the idea of conjuring a wall socket just to see what her T.V. would do if plugged in, but thought better of it. She knew her T.V. would be all snow, but if she could hook up her VCR or DVD player, she might be in business. Ivy stood up and walked over to the wall thinking. Finally her shoulders sank; that all sounded like a lot of work for someone who was supposed to be relaxing. Ivy turned and walked over to her bookshelf.  
  
Running her fingers along numerous volumes of muggle literature, Ivy had a hard time picking one out. They all appealed to her on some level but she just couldn't choose, until she reached the bottom of her bookcase, crouching down on the floor. Ivy sat down on the plush carpet and scanned her collection of what she referred to as her mindless smut book collection. Exactly what she was in to mood for. She picked out one of her favorites, a tried and true book that never failed to make her pulse quicken, her heart race, and her insides go to mush. It was something about the strong heroine and the connection she shared with a man who knew that she was capable but still had the need to protect her somehow.  
  
Ivy rose and walked over to her couch, sinking down into the plush ness, never taking her eyes off of the page. After reading uninterrupted for ten minutes, she conjured herself a cup of hot tea and settled back against the arm of the couch, stretching her legs to their fullest extent. Engrossed in the book, Ivy almost didn't hear the soft knocking on her door. As it grew louder, Ivy sighed and put the book down on the coffee table, open to the page she was on. She shuffled to the door.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" she asked, startled at the young girl's tear stained face.  
  
"Can you help me?" Hermione asked, in a small voice that was so uncharacteristic of her that Ivy leaned closer to make sure it actually was Hermione and not an imposter.  
  
"I can try. Come in, please. Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No, thank you," Hermione's voice was distant as Ivy led her to the couch.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, what's going on?" Ivy sat across from her, and leaned forward.  
  
"I've tried everything, Ivy," Hermione said, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"For what?" Ivy asked calmly.  
  
"Ron," Hermione answered miserably. Ivy smiled slightly.  
  
"Ah, the heartaches of your first love."  
  
Hermione looked up at the fondness in Ivy's voice with a confused look. Ivy smiled. "There is a reason it's called a crush, Hermione. It hurts, a lot. But you have to be persistent. What have you tried?"  
  
"I've tried helping him with his homework, spending as much time as I can with him. Sometimes I can't leave a room if he's in it."  
  
Ivy smiled. "Have you tried talking about it with him?" Hermione looked scandalized.  
  
"I can't talk to him about this!"  
  
"Sure you can. I know it's hard, but you are a straightforward kind of a person, Hermione."  
  
"I just keep reading the words to that song. That's how I feel, Ivy. Exactly how I feel."  
  
"Then why don't you give Ron a copy of the lyrics?"  
  
Hermione became thoughtful. Ivy could see the recognition dawning on her face.  
  
"Maybe I could." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Maybe you should. Hermione, look, take it from me, Ron will never see it for himself. You need to make the first move."  
  
"But, you do think he likes me?"  
  
"As much as he looks at other women, Hermione, his heart belongs to you."  
  
Hermione smiled, shyly.  
  
"Do it. Make the first move."  
  
A/N: Well, this was hard. Anyway, sorry for the delay in writing. *raises glass in a toast* Here's to the wonderful, vivacious, caring and talented Erin for always being there whenever I need to be pulled back into reality and whenever I need to be taken out of it. Love you sweetie, you are amazing.  
  
I have received so many emails and good words asking me to continue this story that I feel I need to. I can't estimate how long it is going to take me, but I do have an outline for the rest of the story, so fear not, it will be finished. Now I just have to block OotP out of my mind. ( Hey, I did it when I chose to write about a book that had become a movie for my senior thesis, so I'm sure I can do it again. Thank you all for such great sentiments about my work!. 


End file.
